Catch Phrase
by newyorkace
Summary: Words can be processed, but it's the moments that make the memories. 100 drabbles for 100 of the most memorable NCIS quotes. Chapter 73 contains spoilers from 10x11, Shabbat Shalom, Sneak Peak.
1. Halloween

**A/N:** The idea for this collection came to me after I watched Code of Conduct, and the first drabble is in honor of that and the spirit of the Halloween season. I was hoping to write each one with exactly 100 words but, unfortunately, I'm not that talented. So my goal is to get 100 drabbles for 100 of our favorite quotes/scenes. So I am open to all requests and ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, much to my disappointment.

* * *

_**Gibbs:** No costume this year, Abbs?  
**Abby:** Oh, after last year's Jonas Brothers debacle, Vance banned costumes. McGee - skinny jeans - didn't work._

_7x05 Code of Conduct

* * *

_

**Halloween**

She's never been rendered speechless before. There's a first time for everything though, they say. And this, this scene before her is well worth her silence.

Lounging in the bullpen are Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and Ryan Addison, the guy from accounting who usually plays the third wheel to the number one bromance on the East Coast. It's nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you take into account the tight pants, aviator shades, preppy attire and gelled up hair, which for Tony is a regular occurrence. When given a second glance, the slight resemblance is apparent.

"I wasn't aware that the Jonas Brothers were employed by NCIS. You three. My office. Now."

Undecided on whether to look pleased or disappointed with this outcome, the three mosey along up to the Director's office. Meanwhile, Abby snickers as her eyes follow McGee and the skinny jeans he's managed to awkwardly fit into.

Who doesn't love Halloween?


	2. Priceless

**A/N: Because I couldn't resist…

* * *

**

_**Ziva:** If – and when – you meet my friend – and I emphasize 'if' – what will you say?  
**Tony:** Be careful. Handle with care. Contents – priceless._

_8x04 Royals & Loyals_

**Priceless**

When he holds her hand, it's gently; his rougher, calloused hands softly enveloping her more delicate ones. He knows she won't break, she can assure him of that, but it doesn't halt him from treating her like a piece of glass.

Consoling her takes a certain expertise that he is only starting to master after nearly six years. She not one to typically lean on others for support, but when she does it's usually him that she comes running to. And he's learned not to take that for granted.

Kissing her is a battle. In everything else she's competitive; her need to be in control a prominent part of her personality, and this is no different. With the proper balance of aggression and submission, kissing her can be the eighth wonder of the world aside from making love to her.

Each conversation is approached with great caution, and arguments with even greater care. She's like a ticking time bomb; one misinterpreted word and it's all gone to hell.

Ziva David is the most complicated mix of passion, fire, sarcasm, emotion, and wit that he's ever encountered. She's crazy, insane, down-to-earth, and completely original. She's his crazy-ninja chick, his sweet cheeks, his sweetheart.

And she's the only thing, in Tony DiNozzo's eyes, that's priceless.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and alerts!


	3. Coffee

**A/N:** I am so excited about the response I got over the last two chapters, so I decided to post a third sooner than later. I hope to also respond to all your reviews in the next day or so to show my appreciation and gratitude for my readers!

These should be easier to update more frequently, during studying for school, because they are shorter. But I also hope to finish up my other story, "Guilt By Innocence" soon as well!

Thanks for reading! –Ash

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own NCIS, or any of these quotes. I wish I did though.

* * *

_**Tony:**__ Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live_

_**2x09 **Forced Entry

* * *

_

**Coffee**

It's the purified liquid concoction that comes from the simple procedure of brewing ground beans and water. The high caffeine concentration provides a mental and physical stimulant that comes in second to only pure adrenaline. With an addiction so strong, the only room for dilution is a minuscule addition of milk and sugar. The aroma and bittersweet taste is a daily necessity.

It, by itself, has the ability to make or break a day.

It, by itself, has the ability to provoke a pivotal mood swing.

It, by itself, has the ability to influence a single impression.

It is Rule 23.

It is coffee and this marine's Holy Grail.


	4. Faith

**A/N: **And I have my first request. This one goes out to Erisna Deathclaw and it is one of my favorites as well. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned NCIS, I'd already know what happens in next week's episode. But I don't.

* * *

_**Gibbs:**__ Ziva, their tires not their throats._

_5x14 Internal Affairs

* * *

_

**Faith**

One tire, two tire, three tire, four.

Two clueless FBI agents distracted, one FBI-issued car deferred. And all it took was four consecutive, smooth movements of her arm.

There were so many perks to this job.

But why on Earth would Gibbs ever think that she would do bodily harm to those poor, naïve suits?

Well, there was that one time that she sucker-punched the drug dealer in the elevator and was accused of murder. Or the time she threatened to kill Tony with a paperclip.

Okay, so she doesn't have the greatest track record of smart, less aggressive decisions to choose from.

But that doesn't alter the fact that this job has taught her some self-restraint. She no longer embodies the simple-but-complex, Mossad-trained assassin she came to Washington as. No longer is she just a killer; she is an investigator.

So, please, have a little faith.

* * *

**A/N:** Now back to studying so I can save people's lives one day. But writing is such a fun distraction…


	5. Superhero

**A/N:** The use of this quote is a classic reference to Tony. And the idea is thanks to mouzymou.

The is another quote in which Tony answers his phone with this line, but I took this quote from McGee in Season 8 and gave it a little spin. It's some of Tony's thoughts while McGee is introducing him to the students.

Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

* * *

**McGee:** Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo

8x02 Worst Nightmare

* * *

He might have been a movie buff, but that never stopped him from pondering the same wild ideas that every other elementary boy has. When he grew up he wanted to be the one who abused telephone booths as his own personal dressing room. In his own little world he had a variety of superpowers than no one could fathom. He could fly and he could pick up his dad's Beamer with one hand. It was the never-ending dream to be the one to save the day and always get the girl.

What little boy doesn't want to be a superhero?

Now in his mid to late-thirties, he doesn't wear any flashy outfit or answer to any alter ego. He's simply Tony DiNozzo, NCIS Special Agent. His only superpowers are his extensive knowledge of movies, charm, and quick wit. There's no need for special treatment because the reward comes with the job, the lives he gets to honor with his work.

But hey, if McGee wants to throw him some star-studded compliments, who is he to deny Probie and these eager students?

The only proper response is to throw on that dazzling smiling and turn on the DiNozzo charm.


	6. Pistachios

**A/N:** So I am working on another on with an Abby quote that was a request, but I thought I'd post this one in the meantime. It's a little longer, but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to all my readers!

**Disclaimer:** Wait…I think….Nope, only false alarm and wishful thinking. Still don't own a thing.

* * *

**Abby:** It's more addictive than pistachios. Well, have you ever eaten just one pistachio?

**2x12** Doppelganger

**Pistachios**

Five inches in diameter, three inches deep. The salty, crunchy, thinly layered, shell-protected goodness fills the whole entire volume. All that stands between her and the object of her current affection is a thin layer of manufactured tin.

And the bet she made with McGee.

A half an hour ago, she had cracked away the covering and popped what seemed like one, minuscule pistachio into her mouth. Since then she hasn't had another. She has twenty bucks riding on the conclusion that she can go an hour without eating another. The task, she is finding, is extremely difficult. It is almost like her mouth is watery and her taste buds are begging for another nut infested feast.

So she weighs her options.

What he doesn't know, won't hurt him or win him the bet. Coming to this conclusion, Abby slowly inches her fingers across the lab bench toward the container filled with heavenly goodness. She only gets as far as removing the lid, as every bell in her lab starts go off; even bells she never knew were equipped in _her_ lab.

He didn't. He wouldn't.

"Told you, you couldn't do it," McGee laughs, practically skipping though the doorway. "Actually, I believe you stated that it was impossible. You really shouldn't bet against the odds, Abs."

He did.

"You. Bugged. My. Lab. McGee." Abby states in shock. "That's cheating."

"A bet's a bet, Abby."


	7. Boss

**A/N:** As requested by A for Antechinus. I hope I did it justice and played it the right way.

**Disclaimer:** I'm still the king of wishful thinking…but I don't own anything.

* * *

_**Abby:** Correct as always my silver haired fox, I mean Gibbs, sir, boss._

_**2x19** Conspiracy Theory _

**Boss**

Their relationship, it's different. It's one difficult to describe with drawn out sentences and an unembellished outline. They dare to dance outside the box, defying the normal classifications of relationships. It has never been father-daughter, boyfriend-girlfriend, or man and mistress.

It's a relationship that exceeds any sort of status.

It is uncountable affairs of geeky, beautifully peculiar scientist meets hardcore marine.

Their bond revolves around evidence, inside jokes, Caf-Pows, and his ESP tendencies.

She is his black-tainted, far-from-ditzy, choker-embellished, geeky damsel in distress; the daughter he never had the chance to raise.

And he is her coffee-toting, tie-forgoing, rule-breaking, marine prince charming.

Oh, and her boss.


	8. Classic

**A/N:** I think that many people agree that this quote is one of the best when it comes to shipping, and was a pivotal moment for all us TIVA fans! As requested by _**Magnis**_ and referenced by _**Frogster**_, I present to you 7x01.

**PS...**The song "All I Want" by Staind influenced some of my thoughts for this one.

**Disclaimer:** Still got nothing.

* * *

_**Ziva:** Tony! Why are you here?  
**Tony:** Couldn't live without ya, I guess.  
**Ziva: **So you will die with me. You should have left me alone.  
**Tony:** Look... Tried... couldn't..._

_**7x01** Truth or Consequence  
_

**Classic**

It was a sincere admission; one worthy of chocolates, roses, and candles. On any other day and in any other circumstance, those words may have been spoken in a more compassionate tone with a scenic view to match. He would have told her that she's all he thinks about and dreams about; she's all he wants.

To put it simply, it should have been uttered in a reenactment of a black-and-white scene pulled straight from a Cary Grant classic.

But it wasn't.

Instead, it was a thoughtful retort to an aggressive, irritated question. She was worn and exasperated, thinking solely of the logistics. He was spitting out clever responses to her interrogation, while doped up on truth serum. The only compassion was actually a mix of tension and relief of being reunited. Their scenic view was weathered walls and dust scattered floors.

It was no Cary Grant classic.

It was nothing less than worthy and, nevertheless, fitting.

It was classic Tony and Ziva.


	9. Body Heat

**A/N:** I don't think I can do much better today than the last chapter, it is currently my favorite out of them all. But here's another one. I thought this one was cute.

And I promise, I will get the two requests I got this afternoon.

Thanks again for all your support! I really am grateful and I am so happy people are enjoying these.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

* * *

_**Ziva:** Best sex movie?_  
_**Tony:** "Body Heat." William Hurt, Kathleen Turner. Smart-noir. I like the whole sweaty, chair-through-glass-door thing._  
_**Ziva:** I prefer the air conditioner on, and if somebody threw a chair through my door, I would probably shoot them. _

_**3x12** Boxed In_

**Body Heat**

She is in her kitchen when she hears it, padding around in a loose pair of lounge pants and a tank top. It had been a rough day at work, and all she craves is a cup of tea and a warm bubble bath.

What she isn't expecting, is for the echo of shattering of glass to replace the dead silence of her apartment. She grabs her sidearm from the draw to the left of the refrigerator, and moves towards the sound.

Sure enough there's Tony, standing in the miniature foyer that leads into her living room surrounded by glimmering shards. He's currently staring down the barrel of .9mm with a step stool in one hand and a bouquet of white Gerber daisies in the other.

"Hey there, Sweet Cheeks," he serenades sweetly, unfazed by her defensive nature, and gets close enough to wrap an arm around her.

Still at a loss for words, her eyes move shockingly from Tony's green ones to the step stool to the door and finally back to his. Before she can intrude on the moment, he pulls her in for a short, sweeping kiss.

Hazed and dazed as they pull away she finally makes a grand effort for words, "Tony, you-"

"Don't worry, Zi. I've got someone coming in the morning to fix it," Tony assures her, as her sweeps her off to carry her down the hall to his final destination. "And on the brightside, you didn't shoot me."


	10. Love

**A/N:** AHHHH! So I am going to get up on my soapbox because I absolutely, positively, undeniably loved last night's episode. First of all, I live and breathe baseball. I have bled Yankee blue since I was born. New York is my team, no matter what. Even if they are currently down 3-1 in the ALCS and the odds are against them. And October is my month. Not to mention, I played softball competitively since I was 12. Sooo, I loved the whole concept of the episode!

Second, there was some amazing TIVA loving. I don't think I have to say much, because it basically spoke for itself. And I had no choice but to go back to one of my most favorite Tony/Ziva moments. You should know where this is going….

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned them, but as of right now, I'm pretty happy with the writers. As long as things stay like last night.

* * *

_**Ziva:** Think they bought it?_  
_**Tony:** I did_  
_**Ziva:** That's fairly obvious_  
_**Tony:** For your information, that's my knee._  
_**Ziva:** Whatever. You can get off me now._  
_**Tony:** It's only been ten minutes. I have a reputation to protect._  
_**Ziva:** We not even sure if we're under surveillance yet Tony._  
_**Tony:** You can't be too careful when you're under cover. Let's give it another forty minutes just to be realistic!_  
_(Ziva knees Tony in ... his sensitive masculine parts)_  
_**Tony****:** What was that for?_  
_**Ziva****:** Because that was definitely not your knee._

_**3x08** Undercovers_

**Love**

In this moment, only inches stand between work and play. That thin line between assignment and personal affairs is threatened. Each look, stare, and caress is enough to weaken the concrete wall between them.

No longer is it strictly business.

It's about the poker faces of two trained professionals.

He bluffs. She calls him out on it.

Is it or isn't it?

She stares. He smiles.

Only one of them knows the truth, or maybe both.

And later down the road, it is this unseeingly monumental moment that will be the cause of their unadulterated laughter as they use it to alienate their children.

Because it's them and who they are, individually and together.

It's crazy, insane, beautiful, ironic, undeniable, and irrefutable.

It's love.


	11. Sandwiches

**A/N:** This one inspired by a request made by mouzymou. Once again, I thank you all for your extremely kind and inspiring reviews. The response has been more than I ever expected and I am deeply humbled.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything and I'm not making any money.

* * *

_**Tony:**__ What did my 'probie sandwich' find out?_

_**7x05**__ Code of Conduct_

**Sandwiches**

He's Italian. Food is as sacrilegious as the relationship between Americans and apple pie. Far be it from him to go against the grain, with this subject at least. Being the Italian stallion that he is, it is not cliché to say that the way to his heart is through his stomach.

There hasn't been a Mallard Thanksgiving dinner that he's missed, because no one does turkey marinated in sage and herb better than Ducky.

As far as he's concerned, not only do they train you to brutally torture targets as Mossad, they teach you how to cook like culinary genius. Ziva's bruschetta chicken could be served in a five star restaurant.

McGee doesn't do too shabby in the food preparation department either. The junior field agent makes a mean vodka penne that Tony never passes up the chance to cash in on.

His favorite food, however, will always be sandwiches. The various combinations and creations never seem to leave him hungry. Not to mention, you could concoct a sandwich out of just about anything if you just add two slices of bread.

It's ironic, though, that his most prized sandwich isn't edible. There's no way to contain it between two mere pieces of grain. One half is a human keyboard that can type a gazillion words a minute, is in love with a Gothic princess, and the closest thing to a brother he's ever had. The second piece to the puzzle is the real-life Ms. Congeniality, comprised of ninja tricks, a side of with a sarcastic wit and a knack for butchering American idioms. Add in the fact that he has total seniority over both of them, and he's got himself a winner.

That's right; his favorite sandwich is a probie sandwich.


	12. Improv

**A/N:** So to all the readers who also have been following "Guilt by Innocence", I'll be honest and say that I had planned on finishing it tonight. But then I watched every painful second of my beloved Yankee's final loss in the ALCS, and decided against it. I need to be in a more upbeat, happy, optimistic mood for the last chapter of that.

This, however, seemed to fit quite nicely with my night. And it's also a request, by CharmingNotDarling.

**Disclaimer:** Still got nothing.

* * *

_**Tony:** I'm tired of pretending._

_**Ziva:** So am I._

_**Tony:** It's dinner theatre for one. When's the curtain coming down?_

_**6x08 **Cloak_

**Improv**

He knows it's a lie as soon as it leaves his mouth. At the time, he's never known such an understatement. The reality is that he feels like they have been cast is a bad screen play of a Nicholas Sparks novel and he is simply waiting, praying for the credits to role.

The character he is being forced to play is the exact opposite of who he is. He obligated to wear a mask that hides the man he used to be.

And he feels as though he doesn't even know her anymore. Their relationship has been forever altered and he can't, for the life of him, decipher how she feels or how he should feel.

Negative becomes positive. Lies become truth. Love becomes hate. Trust becomes deceit. Life becomes fatal. It's all become a part of the characters that have been assigned to play.

All he wants is one chance. One chance to go back and change the paths they took, so that maybe he'd have a clearer understanding of where they are now. One rewrite so they wouldn't be forced to pretend anymore.

And as he walks out of the elevator, he can tell by the look on her face that she's contemplating the same thing. She's just too scared to go against the grain and offer up a little improv.

* * *

**PS:** I know the last couple have been a little TIVA based, and it is true that that is my ship! BUT, I promise that the next few will revert back to the whole cast.


	13. Forever

**A/N:** I amidst lots and lots of studying again..ugh! Plus its Halloween weekend, so I've been costume hunting. So I'm sorry for the delay in posting. I hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**_Tony:_**_ The Burning Bed. 1984, Farrah Fawcett.  
_**_Gibbs:_**_ Torched her husband while he was sleeping. Second wife's favorite movie.  
_**_Tony: _**_Maybe Commander Davis's wife is going for a sequel.  
_**_McGee:_**_ "Hell hath no fury..."  
_**_Gibbs:_**_ "Like a woman scorned." Third wife's favorite quote._

**_6x16 _**_Bounce_

**Forever**

He's been called a play boy, a smooth talker. His quick wit and charming smile have always been a big hit with the ladies. He's the poster boy for the typical college frat boy, even as his fortieth birthday draws nearer.

He's the first one to admit to these faults, if you can call them that. He likes the easy, no-strings relationships. Its a few weeks here, maybe a few months there; a variety of women coming and going. He figures he's no good at commitment, especially when you consider that the only committed relationship he's ever had was initiated by an undercover assignment that backfired in the long run.

Sure, later on down the road he'd like to meet someone who he could spend the rest of his life with, or maybe he already has. But he doesn't plan on taking it lightly or jumping the gun. Because he's content, and comfortable.

And if there's one thing he's learned from Gibbs, it's that forever isn't all it's cracked up to be.


	14. Christmas

**A/N:** This request came from **Frogster** and the plot line came to me randomly. And believe me it's odd, even for me, because I don't start thinking about Christmas till after Thanksgiving. But enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything.

* * *

_**McGee**: What do I do here, Abbs?_  
_**Abby**: Don't volunteer anything; only answer questions asked. And whatever you do, do not lie because Gibbs is like Santa Claus. He knows if you've been naughty._

_**1x19 **Dead Man Talking_

**Christmas**_  
_

Now Tony! Now Ziva! Now Probie and Abby! On Franks! On Fornell! On Ducky and Jimmy!

He's not Mr. C, although the white hair might fool you; not to mention the few months when the white beard made an appearance.

He does have a list, and you better be sure he's checks it twice. It's his job to find out if you've been naughty or nice.

He always comes bearing gifts, but not the kind wrapped in bows and sparkly paper; and they definitely do not come in a bag thrown over his shoulder. Instead they come in forms of head slaps, Caf-Pows and shell casings.

He'll exchange the hot cocoa for coffee or bourbon, and his idea of a workshop is the boat in the basement.

He's Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he's a lot like Santa.

* * *

**A/N:** PS…I know this quote takes place in Season 1 and the characters in the first line and some of the events don't match. I only did that because that was the only way I could make it flow. So my apologies.


	15. Smile

**A/N:** Continued thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. I really enjoy hearing your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Now for one of my favorite quotes…

**Disclaimer:** Just like I didn't own Audrey Hepburn for my Halloween costume, I don't own NCIS. But can't blame a girl for dreaming.

* * *

_**Kate: **__How did you get into NCIS?_

_**Tony:**__ I smiled._

_**1x02**__ Hung Out to Dry

* * *

_

**Smile**

Lady's man. Womanizer. Play boy. College frat member.

Smooth talker. Charming. Attractive. Charismatic.

Street smart. Gutsy. Over-dramatic.

He's been labeled and critiqued for all his personal qualities. It's not something he denies or argues; instead he simply lets his co-workers, his critics, and his superiors make their own assumptions.

All that matters is that he knows the truth. That those stereotypes partnered with accomplishments have gotten him to where he is today.

He graduated top of his class at the Military Academy. His time spent at Ohio State was backed by, not only an athletic scholarship, but a presidential academic scholarship. He was on the Dean's List for all eight semesters. In six years as a homicide detective he had managed to rally up multiple recognitions and accomplishments in each of the three departments.

So contrary to popular belief, he did a lot more than smile.


	16. Admittance

A/N: I spent 6 hours at work today basically getting paid to study my micro notes and watch 6 episodes of NCIS on USA. And write this drabble Priceless.

Thank you for all the reviews! Once I finish up with my tests on Friday, I will have plenty of time to write back to all of them! Cause I love you guys!

**PS:** Has anyone else noticed how incredibly hot Tony looks in Forced Entry (2x09)? OMG….*melts*

**Disclaimer:** I'm a college student. I'm sick. I don't have enough money to buy myself some cold medicine and haven't had time to go home. So how would I be able to afford an awesome show like this?

* * *

**Ziva**: I don't need a babysitter, Tony, I've been in hundreds of these situations.  
**Tony**: Never with me. As far as I'm concerned, you're a probie.  
**Ziva**: I've never had sex with you either; does that make me a virgin?

**3x06** Voyeur's Web

**Admittance**

"I was wrong."

On most occasions the words are laced with disbelief, disgust, and disappointment; mostly with herself. Tied together, the three units form a sentence that is usually painfully hard to let pass through her lips.

Now, it comes out of her mouth in a hurried whisper, following an exhilarating experience. Each word tastes sweet, sweaty, and satisfying as they roll off her tongue.

It's not something she ever dreamed she would think, let alone say. Her weathered mind and skilled body offer up qualities that are far from naïve. She has is a veteran is the ways of passion and steamy affairs; ones that should have put his one-night stands to shame.

Instead they all pale in comparison to the ecstasy of his heated body pressed tight against hers. She has never been kissed into oblivion, but found herself losing all control each time his lips met hers. No one has ever made her let go of all inhibitions and see stars.

In one heated session, that betrayed the border between rough passion and love, he gave the experience a whole new meaning.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this made sense. It made sense to me as I was writing it. But for clarification, Ziva is saying the "she is wrong" in relation to her statement inferring that just because she hasn't has sex with Tony she is not a virgin. I meant to write it in a way that exemplified that she was wrong, in the sense that she is technically a "virgin" because she's never experienced what she experiences with Tony.


	17. Decisions

**A/N:** I am soooo sorry for the delay in updating. School and work have just been keeping me occupied. So much so that I was unable to watch this week's episode, which is what I will be doing right after I post this! But an update first! And this one is one I haven't tackled before! It's JIBBS! This is for you **_Magnus_**.

**Disclaimer:** Still got nothing.

* * *

_**Jenny: **__Once upon a time I would have asked you to stay and I wouldn't have taken no for an answer.  
__**Gibbs: **__No.  
__**Jenny: **__What happened, Jethro?_

_**Gibbs:**__ You made a choice._

_**Jenny:**__ I had to do what was right for me. I still do._

_5x09 Lost and Found_

**Decisions**

She made her choice and he made his. It should have stayed buried in the past, but he is a trained investigator with veteran years in the navy; everything he knows preludes to the fact that nothing that means something stays buried.

He has always tormented himself, constantly questioning why he didn't give in when he had the chance. Her vivacious spirit, auburn-red hair, and her will to learn had always enticed him. She could take it as good as he could give it, never backing down from a fight. She was the only woman to fully beguile him since Shannon, a feat that was one worthy of the biggest prize.

Maybe it was that similarity and the intensity of their connection that persuaded him to say no; even though he was well aware she would be more than willing to explore the possibilities. He had been through loss before, and was not fond of letting people in. Maybe it was the possibility of losing another valuable person that impacted his final decision.

But here and now, nothing can change their fated circumstances.

She will always be the one that got away but never really left, resurfacing years later to frustrate him in the most delirious of ways. Her memory will continue to haunt him in ways that come only second to his late wife and daughter.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts!


	18. Unbreakable

**A/N: **Watched this one last night when I got back from work, and caught this quote. Now I am writing it because it keeps me away from microbiology. You got to love Abby and her quirky, lovable concern...and her ability to give me a story

Thanks for the continued reviews and support. I really appreciate your understanding of school and work…but I promise, Thanksgiving and Winter Break will prove to be successful writing periods!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. These are simply my ideas, expansions and interpretations.

* * *

**

_**Abby:** That could be now. Not good enough! I can't take this. Every time you guys go out, and.. I don't know if you're gonna make it back...and, developing this weird little, twitch..._  
_**Ziva:** Our work is sometimes dangerous, Abby._  
_**Abby:** Then get a safer job._  
_**Tony:** Then you wouldn't see us at all..._  
_**Abby:** True. Still... sucks!_

_6x12 Caged_

**Unbreakable**

In professional circumstances, she does not venture outside the brick walls of the agency. Her job description confines her strictly to her lab. Day in and day out, her eyes follow them as they filter in and out of her lab carrying evidence to and fro. Each time they walk out the door and into the elevator, she is left to contemplate all the possibilities.

In her mind, the potential tragedies outweigh the successes. Her mind tells her that that formula is silly, but her mind won't let it win. She knows they are trained investigators, and her faith in each of them is unwavering. However, the girl inside her is prone to worry. It's only natural. She has been privy to far too much destruction to be naïve to compromising situations that are bound to occur. They try to keep her in the dark, only giving up as much information as needed, and she knows it's with the best of intentions.

They don't want to scare her, and she knows why.

Because she has been the one constant in each of their lives. Regardless of who gets shot, whose car blows up, or who gets taken hostage she remains the common, unshakable link between each of them; the one person who is held at a far enough distance from the possible threats to be the strong one.

She just sometimes wishes she didn't have to be.

* * *

**A/N:** My roommates comment to me as I write this: "You get an F in productivity for tonight." I just wish Microbiology would just do itself haha


	19. Slap

_**Ducky:**__ He means well, but every now and then I get this overwhelming urge to slap him. Is that wrong?  
__**Gibbs:**__ I do it all the time.  
__**Ducky:**__ Yes I know, but always on the back of the head.  
__**Gibbs:**__ A slap in the face is humiliating. A slap on the back of the head is a wake-up call._

_2x05 The Bone Yard

* * *

_

**Slap**

It may not be conventional but, then again, neither is his team. They are a group of misfits molded together for the most effective, well-tuned weapon. His calibrate machine is a mixture of odd characters each with his or her own talents, annoyances, and faults.

He only knows one way to keeping them in line; one that is effective no matter whose personality he's dealing with. It is both a means of reprimanding and teaching. It reels them in, back to reality, without hurting their egos, even if that's what they really need.

He is unconventional. He makes his own rules and plays his own games. And this his most common form of punishment.

It's even been given its own nickname.


	20. Games

**A/N:** I promise I haven't abandoned you. I have just been extremely busy. Every time I think I have a break, it always disappears. Winter break can't get here soon enough, and I'm sure my readers will agree.

So please, I promise I haven't given up so please don't give up on me! 3

This one's a request….

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't have time to own the show. If I did, there would be no such thing as finals.

* * *

_**Abby:**__ The ball is in your court now! It's Tony one, Ziva zilch! It's your move, and it better be a good one!_

_**7x02**__ Reunion_

**Games**

It is a game they have been playing for years, neither one giving in. Keeping them grounded is the fear of letting the other win, or maybe it's the trepidation that surrounds the consequences of surrendering to tornado of emotions.

The unrelenting war consists of witty arguments, death stares, threats, and mounts of sexual tension. Extending far beyond words and office encounters, it is instead a war of physical and mental attraction. The attraction is so forceful, so dangerous that it keeps then in this infinite tie-breaker.

Day in and day out, those around them bear witness to the moves, the shots, and fouls as they bounce the ball back and forth.

But here she is, down one without even being on the board. He's back in the game and she's not even playing. He broke past the barriers, breaking his own rules, and made the first move. It's no longer a simple game of give-and-take. She's been given an opportunity and now she needs to take it to even the score; maybe then, they will both gain the benefits that could come of this game.

And Abby's little outburst may have been just the wake-up call she needed.


	21. SoulMates

**A/N:** Two in one night (and that's just for this collection…I also updated/completely my other one!). It's amazing what one can do when you avoid studying. So I'm catching up on the requests…after this chapter I have one more to do and I'm caught up, so feel free to send more my way!

I could have gone mushy with this one, but I decided to approach it from a real-life/in the moment angle. Hope it's good!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS but I do great PR work. Got my whole family hooked in a matter of weeks!

* * *

_**Ziva:**__ Do you ever think about soul-mates?_

_**Tony: **__They were on Decca, right? Big hit, mid-70's? Sort of disco thing? Sing a few bars, I'll get it._

_**Ziva:**__ You'll never get it_

_5x8 Designated Target_

**Soul-Mates **

Why couldn't she have just said what she meant? Really, is it that hard? Instead, she mentions one little word and walks off in a huff when he doesn't spontaneously react or produce the right answer.

He swears she enjoys this. It's a constant, never-ending circle of mind games she plays. For a while it kept him mentally sharp but now it's messing with his head; and it's starting to get to him where it matters most.

If she had given him a moment to get past this normal jest and pop-culture references, he may have been able to give her the answer she wanted to hear.


	22. Dyslexia

**A/N:** It's going to be a long month guys, of writing! Welcome Winter Break 2010!

When it was requested (by _**Chicken Scratchings**_), of course I had to do this quote. It's pure NCIS, literally. But in order to do it, and grasp the whole sense of the topic I had to pull from two episodes. That's how spectacular this topic is...

**Disclaimer:** I got nothing but nursing notes, so I'm out of luck when it comes to owning NCIS.

* * *

_**Gibbs:**__ Federal Agents!_

_**Guy at Halloween Party:**__ Hey guys! Great costumes, except you spelled CSI wrong on your hats._

_4x06 Witch Hunt_

_**Dennis:**__ NCIS anything like CSI?_

_**Tony:**__ Only if you're dyslexic._

_1x01 Yankee White

* * *

_

**Dyslexia **

There is no cool themed music playing in the background while they run background checks and put out BOLOs. The magic machines with all the answers are figments of the imagination, with the mere exception of Abby's toys. Instantaneous run few and far between. There is no high rated, crime drama interlaced with romantic twists that scores millions of viewers a week to reenact their day to day lives.

Because this is real life they are dealing with. These investigations hit home, and the emotions run deeper and provide more evidence than any segment of DNA analysis. It is one team built on a dysfunctional family dynamic, designated to fight the real bad buys by applying street smarts and quick thinking.

And its success rate is far better than any science-based performance put on by that other group.

CSI is no NCIS. Unless your dyslexic.


	23. Valentine

**Disclaimer:** Dear Santa, All I want for Christmas is NCIS. But if I can't have that, I will settle for Tony. Sincerely, Ashley.

* * *

_**Ziva**__: I found candy leftover from Valentine's day.__**  
Tony**__: Candy from who?__**  
Ziva**__: Why does it matter?__**  
Tony**__: It matters because you didn't eat it and so that person must not mean very much to you. It means something!__**  
Ziva**__: It means nothing.__**  
Tony**__: Well I'm glad I wasn't your valentine.  
__**Ziva**__: So am I!_

_7x18 Jurisdiction_

**Valentine**

He turns too quickly to take notice of the smirk that graces her tanned features. He is right of one thing, she must not have been fond of the previous owner of the now forgotten box of chocolates discovered just moments ago; she doesn't even recall receiving them, let alone caring to remember who they were from. But that was a miniscule fact regarding the past holiday; it did not mean she hadn't indulged in other sweet gifts of Valentine's Day.

In the closet, hang the dried dozen red wine and white roses that still hold their incandescent nature in contrast to her neutral wardrobe. She consumed each sweet, luxurious chocolate laced strawberry that had arrived at her door that morning. The anonymously and rightly singed "You're Secret Admirer" card still graces her nightstand.

Little does he know, that she knows his secret.


	24. Insanity

**AN:** I'm 3 updates in the matter of a little more than 24hrs. I'm kind of proud of this little roll I'm on. Almost to a 100 reviews as well! This one came to me while watching the "Agents of Love" Marathon on USA today.

**Disclaimer: **All I have to my name is my job, my 3.4 GPA, and my impending nursing career. NCIS is just #1 on my wish list right alongside Prince Charming.

* * *

_**Tony:**__ Well it's been great talking with ya Pa. Thanks Tim. You know I love you guys, it's just that Tim always messes my stuff up, and he doesn't know how to shift gears, he doesn't change the oil. Make sure you feed the chickens. And say hi to Ma._

_**McGee:**__ He's insane._

_**Gibbs:**__ Oh, yeah._

_6x01 Last Man Standing_

**Insanity **

A few months as the only cop aboard a secluded, floating hunk of metal with no one to converse with but a few thousand marines who have you on the top of their shit list will do that to you.

A few months of barking orders to three well-qualified but heavily inexperienced replacements that lack the charisma, quick wit, and understanding of your previously finely meshed team will do that to you.

A few months of playing boss to miniature McGeeks in the cold and dimly, computer lit basement of NCIS without a single well-played prank will do that to you.

A few months back in full-fledged assassin form with a mock boyfriend and an undercover assignment picked out by Daddy Director Dearest himself will do that to you.

A few months holed up in that seemingly small lab holding conversations with pictures on the wall, configuring countdowns, and only having contact with McGee and Gibbs will do that to you.

So yeah, Tony's may have gone a little insane. But so have they all.


	25. Deja Vu

**A/N: **Santa is actually kind of answering my wish this year, in a way. I wished for Tony DiNozzo, and the day after Christmas, USA is having a full day of DiNozzo! And the best part is I'm not working! But in the meantime, I had a lot of time to write tonight at work. So here it goes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS but all these marathons are keeping me a very happy girl.

* * *

_**Ziva: **__What are you doing?_

_**Tony:**__ I'm trying to picture you pregnant._

_**Ziva: **__Don't._

_**Tony:**__ I have to. I'm going to be a father._

_3x08 Undercovers_

**Deja Vu**

He takes a moment to allow his emerald green eyes to wonder over her oblivious form as she tends to the kitchen with practiced ease. It's then that he realizes that when the light graces her form at just the right angle he can see the subtle differences. Maybe it's just his mind going into overdrive causing him to hallucinate, but he cannot help letting his thoughts wander to all the foreseeable possibilities.

"What are you doing?" She inquires of his lingering stares, now turning her body to face his.

"I'm trying to picture you pregnant," Tony defends nonchalantly, hoping that she catches onto his reminiscent approach.

"Don't." Her voice is stern but light compared to the last time they had this conversation; God that seemed like eons ago, and rightly so.

"I have to. I am going to be a father," Tony chuckles, green eyes sparkling with pride and unadulterated joy as he holds up the pregnancy test that she forgot to confiscate from the bathroom.

Busted.


	26. Unicorn

**A/N: **This has to be my most favorite moment of this whole episode. And I refused to leave for work today until I watched it.

**Disclaimer: **I got nothing.

* * *

_**Ziva: **__What is this place?_

_**Guard:**__ It's classified._

_**Tony:**__ Classified, what you got in there? Aliens? Big Foot? Arc of the Covenant? That only leaves one thing._

_**Ziva/McGee/Tony: **__Unicorn._

_6x08 Dagger

* * *

_

**Unicorn**

Tony's the class clown who doubles as the always popular and confidently cocky quarterback; the one who always gets the girls.

McGee plays the part of the math whiz and computer geek, gaining the friendship of those more popular by making them look good and sharing his smarts.

Naturally, Ziva is the unattainable beauty whose personality and abilities outshine her good look, making her the source of envy of every girl and every guys fantasy.

In three persons they embodied a whole student body. They account for each and every average High School clique in a way that works. Without a doubt they squabble and bicker at the expense of each other and outsiders. But more importantly they finish each others' sentences; anticipate the most public and intimate movements; and, on occasion, read each other's minds.

How else would they simultaneously come up with Unicorns at the drop of the hat?


	27. Cliche

**A/N:** Merry Christmas to all my readers and fellow writers/readers! Greatest Christmas present was reaching 100 reviews! You guys are wonderful!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly my brother didn't get me what I asked for Christmas. Guess I'll just keep waiting.

* * *

_**Tony:**__ You'll say that you don't want to talk about it but your eyes won't shut up._

_6x02 Agent Afloat_

**Cliché**

'You can read them like a book.'

'The eyes are the window to the soul.'

These sayings are in no way foreign to him. He has just chosen, for the majority of his some odd thirty or forty years, to push them aside as romantic, poetic bullshit. They are in no way applicable to life, only simple clichés to further influence lovers and market fairytales.

Or so he thought.

That was until he met her. The day she waltzed into that NCIS bullpen and into his life his whole thought process was forever altered. Once he whittled his way through her rough exterior, she was an open book of rapidly changing emotions, strength, and determination. He finally understood the possibilities and meaning on knowing a person inside and out, without spoken words. They share a form of communication that extends far beyond any exotic language.

And her eyes, her eyes spoke words he still swears today he will never hear pass her lips.


	28. Childish

**A/N: **This one goes out to A for Antechinus. She requested this awhile ago and I finally found the spark and the right touch for it. Hope it's worth it!

**Disclaimer:** If only Anthony DiNozzo, "DiNozzed" me (play on words from the USA marathon going on as we speak). Then I'd be a happy girl. But in the mean time I write.

* * *

_**Counselor:**__ Yes. (Abby sits down) Finally there's red light behavior such as deliberate, unwelcomed touching.  
(Ziva leans forward and licks Tony's ear)__  
__**Tony: **__(jumping up) Ahhhh!__  
__**Counselor:**__ Another question?__  
__**Tony: **__Yeah, what if you slap someone on the back of the head like this? (Head slaps McGee and McGee hits him) Would that be considered inappropriate behavior?__  
__**Counselor: **__Absolutely. Are you saying that this had actually happened?  
(Everyone looks at Gibbs and Gibbs stares at Tony)__  
__**Tony:**__ No, I was just wondering, that's all_

_4x11 Driven_

**Childish**

You know those kids on the playground, when you were a kid? The ones who left the classroom in their Sunday best and came back from recess looking as if they had been mulled by a lion; those lions were their fellow classmates and those battles were the hard fought ones in effort keep their childish pride. The kids who bullied each other, pulling on ponytails and bruising shins. The ones that fought until they cried, out of laughter or humiliation, and then went running to the nearest adult figure to tattletale.

Yeah, you know the kids I'm referring to. It's no wonder the NCIS bullpen looks and sounds suspiciously like an overrun grade school playground.

Sometimes people never grow up.


	29. Divorce

**A/N: **For all you 'Undercover' lovers out there (_**Paige**_ haha) I give you yet another quote from that episode. This one requested by _**Bookluvrr**_. Aside from one request, I think I am caught up so feel free to start dishing out more for me while I am on this writing spree!

I love you all! Thank you so much for your continued support, comments, constructive critisis, ideas, and enthusiasm about this collection. As a writer, it really inspires me. Not to mention, the reviews make my morning! -Ash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my musings.

* * *

_**Tony:**__ I want a divorce._

_3x08 Undercovers_

**Divorce**

This undercover assignment came a little too soon in their partnership. To those on the outside looking in, they put on the perfect show and mold into their respective roles effortlessly; husband and wife, assassin and assassin, partner and partner. By far it is a wonderful prelude to an unbreakable and undeniable bond. But it's premature. They haven't developed that comfort zone yet.

He has never met someone so infuriating, yet so stunning. Her quick wit and foreign born spunk drive him crazy. It is a personality type he's never dealt with before, and she gives him a complex. This is definitely going to take some time to get used to. He has yet to acquire the specific taste for her, and damn does she get on his nerves.

So yeah, right now, damn right he wants a divorce.

* * *

**A/N:** I promise, some more main cast members will be getting attention shortly. I have plenty of quotes coming from Season I and II!


	30. Brothers

**A/N:** A little Tony and Kate for your reading pleasure! I was going to take a sadder approach to this one because in the end all hopes of this outcome are dashed, but I thought it too light of a subject to bring down with gloomy matters. Plus, it was a little too long the other way. So I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and, I'll admit, I probably never will.

* * *

_**Kate**__: "When I'm a mother, I'm never letting my kids out of my sight."  
__**Tony**__: "Yeah, how do you plan on doing that? "  
__**Kate**__: "G-P-S locater strapped to the ankle. Audio and video surveillance built into their clothes."  
__**Tony**__: "No, I mean the part about becoming a mother."_

_2x01 See No Evil_

**Brothers**

She will be a great mother come the day she meets Mr. Right; and by right he will have to not only meet all of Kate's highest standards but also pass a lengthy background check via secret service and NCIS as well as survive the DiNozzo interrogation. Nonetheless, that day will come and she will be an extraordinary mom. Those will be darn happy kids too, set aside the fact that she may be a little eccentric and slightly overprotective, with the GPS and surveillance videos and all. But they are destined to be beautiful, smart, adventurous tots with the inherited Todd spunk and sarcasm.

And he will play the starring role of Uncle Tony, much to her probable dismay. He will spoil them and care for them like they are his own. They will be taught all the things that drive her crazy, and how to navigate around all the protective detail she plans to install. Best of all he will show them all the right buttons to push.

Because that's what respectable brothers and uncles are supposed to do. Right?


	31. Fifty One

**A/N:** This one is for _**Bookluvrr.**_ I am sorry I made you wait so long, it wasn't my intention. I just wanted to get this one right. And I hope it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

_Rule 51: Sometimes you're wrong._

_7x23 Rule Fifty-One_

**Fifty-One**

They masquerade as the white picket fence of his life, both at home and at work. Each one has been perfectly carved to defend against pesky politics and bad guys while keeping everything in working order. Because even as a teenager he despised the two-sided nature of things, and he put up walls to maintain structure in his life; it is why he joined the marines. The day he met her he inherited her flawless, or so he thought, method of achieving perfection. For each and every situation there are one or more rules that apply.

It's only fitting, he finds, that she is the inspiration for this new rule, even years after their initial meeting and years following her tragic death. She initiated the changes he made in his life as a man, a father and a marine. This rule embodies her. Shannon changed him, and this rule changes everything.


	32. Promises

**A/N:** This one was requested by Hallolo. Hope you guys enjoy it! I am working on the rest of the requests as we speak! And I think this is the correct episode for this quote but I am not positive.

**Disclaimer:** Still own nada.

* * *

_**Ziva:**__ I do not want to lose you too._

_**Ari:**__ You won't._

_3x2 Kill Ari (Part II)_

**Promises**

His voice assures her that he is still alive, at least for the time being. His words are meant to console her and promise her, like big brothers should, that she will never be without him

She's smart enough, though, to understand these false assurances. He sometimes forgets that her eyes too have seen the violence and her ears too have heard the same lies.

In the world they grew up in there were only a few guarantees, and most were assurances of martyr death. One of those is the harsh realities, is one she knows all too well. Promises are never something you can keep.


	33. Punishment

**A/N: **I have the best readers ever. You guys are AWESOME! That is all.

This one was requested by _**inukag4eva2282**_.

**Disclaimer:** I'm sick, I'm tired. Owning NCIS would make me feel so much better…but sadly that's out of the question so I'll stick with the medication I'm on.

* * *

_**Ziva:**__ I'm confused.__  
__**McGee: **__So am I, and I saw the DVD twice.__  
__**Tony:**__ Sound of music confuses you, Probie.__  
__**Ziva:**__ I love that movie! (opens mouth to sing)__  
__**Tony:**__ (puts a hand over her mouth) One note and I will lock you in a room and make you listen to it's a small world for twenty-four hours straight! Do we understand each other?__  
__**Ziva:**__ (slightly shocked) Mmm-hmm._

_3x23 Hiatus (Part I)_

**Punishment**

"Tony, remind me why you dragged me here after work?" Ziva pries, her hands busy balancing two boxes of pizza as the pair stand outside Tony's apartment.

Multitasking, Tony plays with his keys and holds up the six-pack in his possession and gives her a blatant look. "This interrogation is uncalled for, Zee-vah. As your partner, I should be allowed to treat you a little relaxation that just so happens to include a classic movie and a few slices of Italian goodness."

His partner shakes her head unconvinced but strides past him easily into the living room, "As a partner, yes. But you, Tony, always have ulterior motives."

"You wound me," Tony whines, watching her settle herself on his couch; his whine is followed by a smirk, knowing this is his opportunity.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Ziva ponders as she watches him zone in on the stereo in the corner. He smoothly flicks a few buttons and the familiar notes begin to fill the small apartment. "Tony! What is this about?"

Tony eyes her astonishment, feeling accomplished. "I told you what would happen, Sweet Cheeks."

"But I was only humming at my desk. And you're threat was weeks ago. How does that apply to now?" Ziva argues, her seat of the couch abandoned and her body headed for the stereo. Tony easily blocks her attempts, anticipating every movement.

"A Special Agent of my skill and talents never forgets or takes back a threat, Officer David. I mean, it is a small world after all."


	34. Bonita

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the continued support. You are truly awesome. I have felt awful for the past 24 hours and your reviews made my day! So I am repaying you by spending my sick day watching NCIS and finishing up the requests and writing just for you guys! And the funny thing was, I just watched Code of Conduct which was the initial inspiration for this whole collection!–Ash

This request made my **AshTVgeekster**

Disclaimer: Things haven't changed in the past 30 minutes since I posted my last chapter.

* * *

_**Tony:**__ La Bonita will kick your ass._

_6x15 Deliverance_

**Bonita**

He cannot disagree with the statement; if he did, he wouldn't be the degree of man he brags to be. La Bonita. Il Bello. La Belle. Die schöne. Speciosa. She can definitely be defined as beautiful in any language of choice.

But unlike these low life scumbags whose comments are laced with derogatory feelings, he sees past her simple beauty. Instead she is complex combination of beauty and danger. Trained in combat and an expertise in charm, she is a weapon all her own.

If he was not her partner he would be scared of her. Actually, scratch that. She still puts the fear of god in him.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize if any of the translations are incorrect. I am only kind of fluent in Spanish, so the others I got from Google translate. The other languages I used in this are Italian, French, German and Latin.


	35. Geek

**A/N:** A little Season 2 Abby and McGee lovin'.

**Disclaimer:** Once again, nothing has changed in the past 30 minutes. I still don't own NCIS, only my own personal musings.

* * *

_**Abby:**__ I love it when you talk geek._

_**McGee: **__I love it that you love it._

_2x01 See No Evil_

**Geek**

Don't get her wrong, she is blessed to have so many special men in her life. After losing her father at such a young age, she never thought she'd regain that sense of protection that comes from paternal love. Then she joined NCIS and got two times more than what she had been searching for. Gibbs and Tony were her life savers, her life lines, and her protectors; they fit the molds for the perfect father and brother.

They tried their best, but sometimes they weren't enough.

Then he came into the picture. He was something new and interesting, and made her question the rules, namely Rule 12. With a complete technological background from a school like MIT and a mind that challenged her own, he understood her first language. She no longer had to explain the things that came easy to her, but were painfully difficult for the majority. They were perfect partners in crime, and the smartest in the business; an unbeatable team. Timothy McGee was everything she had been missing.


	36. Bromance

**A/N:** Last time I updated this, I received almost 30 reviews in a 24 hour period. That's a record. No words can express my reaction. You guys really are amazing. And for all of you who reviewed and expressed your appreciation and love for this collection but hadn't reviewed before (or don't review much), I only have one thing to say. And this goes to those who haven't reviewed at all. _**Reviews are wonderfully amazing, but they aren't everything. The almost 23,000 hits to Catch Phrase speak for themselves. Right here, right now, I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read collection, whether it's one chapter or all 35 of them.**_ I may never hear from you, but knowing that you are reading means just as much. So THANK YOU guys!

xox Ash

I have two chapters for you tonight, if not more. Here's the first one.

**Disclaimer:** I can only take credit for my ideas, not the show.

* * *

_**Tony:**__ You and me, McGee, we're done._

_**McGee:**__ No problem here._

_**Ziva:**__ You know what, you two? I have actually heard of this. You two are having a seven-year bitch._

_**Tony:**__ Itch. And yes we are._

_**Ziva:**__ You two are like a married couple._

_7x19 Guilty Pleasures_

**Bromance**

A seven-year itch or, in Ziva David's twilight zone of American idioms, a seven-year bitch. Either way you word it, it was acceptable not juvenile; all good relationships have one, or two, or three, and so on. It's that point when you have long since kissed the honeymoon stage goodbye, yet you find yourself craving to have it back. The pranks have lost their luster, the conversations have turned stale, and those little personal quirks have become irritating. Everything that has become natural, cute and common place irks you in every way imaginable.

And once it comes to a head, everything goes to hell. You fight and bicker more than usual, and unusually. Another man catches your eye, and you decide to explore the possibilities. It goes well until you realize it's the complete opposite of what you really want. So you go back and amends are made, each side giving in a little; not much slack, but it's enough to get back on track.

Because you understand that his incessant love for Nutter Butters and his habitual tendency to puff on his coffee is actually endearing. Because you realize that the nicknames mean something, to him and to you, and that being his geeky wing-man really is all it's cracked up to be.

One team. Partners. Friends. Brothers.

It finally dawns of you that you're not one without the other. And that's how it should be.


	37. Irony

**A/N:** And as promised, here is the second chapter for the night!

**Disclaimer:** I've got nothing.

* * *

_**Tony:**__ Probies. The wife did it._

_**Ziva:**__ You always say that._

_**Tony:**__ Well, it's almost always true._

_7x05 Code of Conduct_

**Irony**

He's in the bullpen ragging on McGee about the Probie's online date the night before when it happens. Not a sound is heard above their heckling except the sharp thrill of the elevator marking its arrival. Even if the two agents had been paying attention, they may have never heard her make her swift arrival; her cat-like, assassin skills are always more precise when she's pissed.

McGee is the first to acknowledge her presence, and his voice goes absent as result of her fierce expression but his partner continues to carry on obliviously. Tony's charades only cease when she abruptly invades his personal space. She bites something out in Hebrew meant only for his ears, in attempt to keep her anger out of the bullpen but she knows damn well her tone gives her away. As expected, McGee is naïve to the translation but she can tell from Tony's expression that he has heard her loud and clear; he'd picked up enough Hebrew over the years to comprehend.

She makes her way to their "office", leaving the defendant in her wake. He wastes no time proceeding to follow her, whispering to McGee as he does. "Speak fine words about me, Probie. And make sure it's a classy funeral."

McGee only shakes his head and smirks at the irony, "Well, Tony, you always did say it's always the wife who does it."


	38. Family

**A/N:** Sorry for the gap in postings. Winter break's winding down and I'm getting ready to go back to school. Here's a little one to keep you satisfied. I hope to post more soon. And if anyone has any good quotes that have Tony using a nickname on McGee I would appreciate it!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

* * *

_**Franks:**__ Do what you have to do for family.  
__**Gibbs:**__ What rule is that?  
__**Franks:**__ The unspoken one._

_8x01 Spider and the Fly_

**Family**

Each member is an individual piece of perfection that molds into the group, and together they form one indestructible unit.

They may not always get along, and they have a tendency to get on each others last nerve, but not once would they give up on each other.

Between them it goes without saying that, regardless of whether you lead or follow, no one gets left behind.

Because they are tight-knit and refined, yet totally dysfunctional.

Because this is family.


	39. Facade

**A/N:** First of all, I sincerely apologize for how long it has been since I have updated. I am officially back at school for second semester and it's been a lot busier than planned. But my roommate and I have started an NCIS marathon that has started at Season I so I am getting plenty of feed for my muse. After watching tonight's rerun on CBS I decided to do a quote from Season 8. And I also plan on having a second update up tonight as well! Maybe even a three.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned NCIS, I wouldn't be here at school.

* * *

_**Tony:** Maybe instead of having a midlife crisis, I'm having a midlife crazy.  
**Ziva:** Look, you are not crazy. You are just... growing up. And some lessons are more painful as we grow older, because the stakes are higher. You need to find balance! Yes, yes, yes, you ____need__ to treat people more respectfully, especially when it comes to matters... of the heart. But you need to be – who you are.  
**Tony:** And who am I?  
**Ziva: **You are Tony DiNozzo. The class clown. And that is why we love you._

_8x10 False Witness_

**Façade **

It was a sincere admission spoken by only one person but mirrored in the feelings of everyone she spoke for. It was apparent that his usual, radiant personality had become sheltered behind a harder shell of himself; a sure result of something that was eating him inside and out. She had every intention of boosting his moral and empowering his ego; it was a habit that the team only resorted to in the most urgent of cases.

The familial encouragement, though, was far more than that. The words spoken were more than a show of friendly support and care. It was a well-worded but minor slip of the tongue; one that allowed a little bit of intimate emotion leak to the surface. That four letter word was more personal than she made it seem.

The pretense under which it was said provided just enough cover; an additional façade for her to hide behind, at least for a little while longer.


	40. Couch

**A/N:** Here's a little McAbby for you, and I do believe this one was requested as well!

**Disclaimer:** CBS and everyone else important own NCIS. I only write the ideas that come to my mind.

* * *

_**McGee:** You want to flip for the couch?  
**Abby:** Come on, McGee. It's not like we haven't shared a bed together before.  
**McGee:** Well, technically, that was a coffin. And I'm just letting you know, that if you and I sleep in this bed together, I am a Quasimodo for a week._

_7x22 Borderland_

**Couch**

She figures it's something he will hold over her for the rest of their lives. Despite the six year difference between now and then, he's still bitter. She cannot hold that against him though; she probably should have never lied to him in the first place. Tricking him into her bed had not been the original plan but she wasn't sure he was quite ready for reality that early on in their relationship. Her philosophy had been fool-proof; well, that was until Gibbs went and blew her cover.

So now, years after the original incident, he jests her about the particular moment. It's a mix of innocence, tension, teasing, and humor; much like the rules that define their relationship. And while he gives her that look, she responds simply with that cute, little smirk that she knows can get her out of anything. It's flawless.


	41. Words

**A/N:** This is one I have been planning on writing for awhile. And today I just happen to be on a Ziva-writing roll. And wow, over 200 reviews. I continue to be absolutely amazed at all my readers! You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer:** Tonight's episode was a good one. Loved the Bromance scenes; however, IF I OWNED NCIS there would have been a little more TIVA and Renaissance Ray wouldn't exist.

* * *

_**Gibbs:**__ Agent David_

_**Ducky:**__ Agent David_

_7x05 Code of Conduct _

**Words**

Never has she heard two words that sounded sweeter when coming from so many lips. The smile that forms on her face and the warmth that encompasses her whole being shines in comparison to anything she has ever felt up until those moments. She's never known anything to sound quite so good.

It is a mere switch of titles, as 'agent' replaces 'officer'; the word liaison is buried completely behind the shadows. Probie, the nickname that has haunted McGee for years, is more than welcome. Not because she believes she is any less of a federal agent, but because it signifies her place; it is her new place on this team and a form of permanency that she wouldn't trade for the world.

The words 'Agent David' together hold so much meaning; to some they simply mark another rung higher on the professional ladder, but to her it means a great deal more. It is in this instance that words become a symbol. They finalize the separation she has made from the violent world she once knew and the first steps she is taking in the Samaritan world she has found; it's the final nail in the coffin of her Mossad past.

Those two words are her open door to her new found home and future; and this time, she doesn't have to lose herself to embrace it.


	42. Superiority

**A/N: **So I am working between this collection and a new story (Missing You). But here's this little tid bit!

**Disclaimer:** NCIS is sadly not mine.

* * *

_**Dr. Gelfand**__**:**__ How well do you know Gibbs?  
__**Jenny**__**:**__ He was my mentor at NCIS; he taught me most of what I know.  
__**Dr. Gelfand**__**:**__ Yet you're his boss.  
__**Jenny:**__Jethro's a great field agent. He's a great team leader. And he deals more efficiently with difficult politicians than I do.  
__**Dr. Gelfand**__**:**__ Then why isn't he the...  
__**Jenny**__**:**__ He shoots them._

_3x23 Hiatus (Part I)_

**Superiority **

This Federal Agency is a game; an uncharted field of deadly traps and she is just now mastering their coordinates. He, on the other hand, knows exactly how to play the game. It's the world he has lived in for the better half of his life, and what he has been groomed for.

In means of formal schooling, he is only armed with his high school diploma. There is no Ivy League or accredited collegiate program from which he is honored alum. When he turned eighteen, he instead chose a different lifestyle; a means of education in a more strict and strenuous form. He is one of the few and the proud, educated by some of the most honorable instructors at a prestigious academy. There is a lack in technological adaption, but there is no doubt that he is well read. His street smarts are top notch. His ability to build and lead a team of individuals is one many have yet to master.

She may be his superior in every technicality, but he taught her everything she knows. He is a U.S. Marine, until death, and this is his area of expertise. He just never learned how to effectively and legally deal with the pain in the asses.


	43. Wanting

**A/N:** Someone requested a bathroom scene from Season 7, which made me think back to this bathroom scene between our two almost lovers. Personally I love this moment to death, I just wish I could take it from Tony's angle. But I won't because I will keep with the context in which it was taken, which is the plot line in which Tony is getting over Jeanne. So take it away, Ziva!

**Disclaimer:** Just like any of my other stories, I only own newly developed ideas. The rest of the credit goes to CBS and the owners of NCIS.

* * *

_**Ziva:**__ Tony, even if by some miracle Jeanne did forgive you, would you be willing to be Tony DiNardo full-time? __  
__To leave your entire life behind for her? You did not think this through.__  
__**Tony: **__Didn't you tell me the heart wants what it wants?__  
__**Ziva:**__ No. actually I didn't.__  
__**Tony:**__ Well, it does.__  
__**Ziva: **__Well, it shouldn't.__  
__**Tony: **__Really. This coming from a woman who fell in love with the dead man walking.__  
__**Ziva: **__You crossed the line, Tony. __  
__**Tony:**__ Oh, I crossed the line?_

_5x02 Family_

**Wanting**

Wanting and needing are two concepts that are often kept in opposite corners of the ring. Everyone grows up learning that there are often things you want, but more importantly there are the things you need. The harsh reality is that time and time again need overrides want; survival is the prominent goal and we give up those selfish desires to achieve that endpoint. But, sometimes, those two concepts intertwine so intricately that the things we want ultimately become the things we need and vice versa.

Despite her adamant denial, she still believes those words ring true; they are as sincere now as they were the first time she uttered them, if not more so. The heart wants what it wants. Not only does her heart want him, she is quickly finding herself needing him more than she would like to admit. She yearns for the boy she met two years ago and the man she has watched him become; the one laughs easily but loves cautiously.

But right now, his shattered heart wants the other woman and she cannot deny him that connection; she, herself, has been there before. So she will wait, confidently dreaming for the day when his heart wants her as much as she needs him.


	44. Blind

**A/N:** I have a question that will ultimately be answered by YOU, my readers, and the direction I take will also be determined by YOU. In relation to Chapter 43, I have noted that there are a plenty of bathroom scenes that I could do drabbles on. So I was wondering whether any of you would be interested in me doing a spin-off of this collection. It would be titled "If These Walls Could Talk" and be solely dedicated to scenes in the bathroom, whether they have quotes or not (ex. Ziva while Gibbs was in a coma) and it would extend past TIVA, include all characters, and would progress as the series progresses. If not, I will just include the bathroom conversations in the total of 100 chapters in this collection. So let me know your thoughts. Until this decision has been made, I will not publish my copies of the second bathroom scene I am working on. –Much NCIS Love, Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Which is depressing, but I guess I live to write another day.

* * *

_**Owner:**__ Oh, I know a bickering couple when I hear one. Glenn Feeny, owner and operator._

_**Tony:**__ NCIS Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. This is Probationary Agent Ziva David._

_**Ziva:**__ And we are not a couple._

_**Owner:**__ Could have fooled me._

_8x13 Freedom_

**Blind**

"Can you believe he thought you and I were together?" Ziva mocks as the doors swing shut behind them. There is an essence of disbelief in her voice, but the way she accentuates the words 'you', 'I', and 'together' could have even the steadfast believers questioning her sincerity.

Tony answers with a curt nod, using his pointer finger to push his sunglasses back to rest comfortably on the bridge of his nose. "I know. Who could ever believe such a thing? You've got Renaissance Ray," he scoffs, letting a slight hint of jealousy tint his words, "and I've got, well, we all know that the ladies love me."

She smirks at his cocky confidence and shakes her head at his familiar playboy behavior. "Oh Tony, how could we ever forget about the never-ending line of women falling at your toes."

He pushes her playfully, correcting her butchering of a simple American idiom, and she Gibbs' slaps him.

Oh, if they only knew.


	45. Rush

**A/N:** I write this as I watch tonight's new episode. Love.

Oh, and thanks to all of you who have checked out "If These Walls Could Talk", which is this stories spin-off!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

* * *

_**Gibbs**__: How we doing on the DNA sample?  
__**Abby**__: I just got it two hours ago!__  
__**Gibbs**__: And?__  
__**Abby**__: You can't rush science, Gibbs. You can yell at it and scream at it, but you can't rush__ it._

_1x14 The Good Samaritan_

Rush

Science is her baby; it always has been. While other little girls dreamt about fairytale castles and finding prince charming, she opted for something a little more unconventional. Instead of vibrant pink walls, she doused her room in a palette of darker colors. The Barbie doll phase was short lived, and in place of them were test tubes, swabs, and microscopes. That beginners' chemistry set her dad got her for her 8th birthday was her most prized possession.

That was the one thing he had left her with in his passing. Besides her dark locks, piercing eyes, and her flawless ability to sign, the one thing she carried with her was her father's love of science. It was their strongest bond, and his greatest lesson; one that is etched in her very being, even years after his untimely death.

Science, much like love, is something you can't rush. You can yell, you can scream, and you can fight like hell with it and for it. But you cannot rush it.


	46. Rescue

**A/N: **I feel the overwhelming need to tell you guys, once again, that you are AWESOME. I love all the feedback, ideas, and NCIS love. It still shocks me how many committed readers this story has, and the new ones it gains with every chapter. It keeps me motivated. So a really big thank you to all of my amazing readers.

And just a little story for you all, and I'm sure some of you can relate. I started watching Season 4 with my roommate, cause she has them all on DVD (I'm slowly collecting them). And it may just have become one of my favorite seasons (with the exception that silly Jeanne is in it). So beware, there may be a few or more quotes coming from that season, but I'll try my best to keep mixing it up.

**Disclaimer:** I got nothing and I own nothing.

* * *

_**Ziva**: Hola! Er...How's Mexico?_  
_**Gibbs:** Ziva! How'd you get this number?_  
_**Ziva:** Abby. And if it helps, I forced it out of her._  
_**Gibbs:** No, it doesn't. What's wrong?_  
_**Ziva:** Why does something always have to be wrong? Can't I just speak with an old friend? Do a little catching up?_  
_**Gibbs:** Today, Ziva._  
_**Ziva:** Okay, I may be in a little bit of trouble._  
_**Gibbs:** Yeah? Define "little."_  
_**Ziva:** I am currently on the run from the FBI, NCIS, Mossad and my father._  
_**Gibbs:** Geez... What'd you do?_  
_**Ziva:** I did nothing, Gibbs. I swear...I did nothing._  
_**Gibbs:** Where's DiNozzo?_  
_**Ziva:** He can't help me._  
_**Gibbs:** Well you should talk to Jenny. Jenny can help you._  
_**Ziva:** I can't._  
_**Gibbs:** Ziva, look, I'm retired! I'm three thousand miles away. What do you think I can do that they can't do?_  
_**Ziva:** Honestly, I don't know. I was, ah, hoping... maybe... save me?_

_4x01 Shalom_

**Rescue**

If she were anyone else, a mere outsider, the sudden dial tone ringing in her ears would resonate fear and disappointment. But it doesn't. It may sound absurd and completely irrational but, in the moments following their brief conversation, the only thing she feels is hope.

She knows it's not necessary to ask twice; he didn't even give her that chance. Never has and never will she ever have to say the words a second time; and it the same goes for every single of them.

Because he can say good-bye to the northeast winters, the D.C traffic, and the streets of bad coffee venders. He can bid au revoir on the politics, the badge, and the investigative jargon. But he cannot turn his back on them.

They are his team, and that goes without second guessing.

* * *

**A/N:** I was torn up about how to end this one. I had two ways I could go, and I chose this one. So I hope it is well recieved.


	47. Apologies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

* * *

_**McGee: **__I'd apologize but I know how you feel about that.__  
__**Gibbs: **__Got your voice back.__  
__**McGee:**__ I never lost it.__  
__**Gibbs: **__No kidding!__  
__**McGee:**__ I know withholding evidence is a violation of NCIS policy.__  
__**Gibbs:**__ And a crime. One that I don't really care about. Why didn't you come to me?__  
__**McGee:**__ I was going to. When I saw the body I knew I had to bring Sarah in.__  
__**Gibbs:**__ No! Before that.__  
__**McGee: **__I couldn't take that chance. I don't know what my sister did or didn't do, but I know what it looked like. And we say better ten guilty men go free than one innocent man get punished but I know from experience that it doesn't always work out like that. I couldn't take that chance with Sarah. Not with the police, not with NCIS, not even with you. She's my sister. __**Gibbs:**__ Apology accepted__._

_4x09 Twisted Sister_

**Apologies**

He doesn't exactly condone breaking the law; if he did, he wouldn't be doing his job. But he's not above committing crimes, minor ones at that, under extreme circumstances. His nonexistent rap sheet is speckled with small mishaps over the years, the tainted evidence kept in the very depths of his federal files. So when one of his own goes and gets themselves tangled in a mess like this, he tries to help them learn from it instead of simply over looking it.

It's never been customary for him to except a conventional apology for these slips either. As a matter of fact, rule number six clearly states that it is a sign of weakness. But we all have our reasons; the explanations speak for themselves, making him damn proud, and that's an apology enough for him.


	48. Rituals

**A/N:** Almost half way there!

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing but my love to write and entertain.

* * *

_**Abby**__: I don't know. Guys have all sorts of strange rituals before they go out. This one guy, he does a full upper body workout just seconds before his date just so he can be pumped.  
__**Gibbs**__: Does Tony know that you know?  
__**Abby**__: Does Tony know that you know?_

_1x17 The Truth is Out There_

**Rituals**

She wouldn't like to call it snooping; although, she can often be associated with that particular verb. In this case, though, she was simply minding her own business.

It was a Friday night, and she was working considerably late for the occasion. The case that had proceeded the particular evening had been quite complicated, and it wasn't like her to leave business unfinished heading into a weekend. She liked the clean conscious accompanied having all of her tasks completed and neatly in order.

Being the late hour it was, she nonchalantly approached the bullpen to attain a case-related folder, expecting to find the bullpen empty. To her surprise, the quiet mutterings of one particular agent penetrated the silence. Curiosity got the best of her, and she stealthily peaked around the thin wall aside Gibbs' desk. Low and behold, there was Anthony DiNozzo, dressed in his Sunday best, doing multiple repetitions of push-ups and murmuring words of encouragement to himself.

Without being seen or heard, she slipped back downstairs putting off her intended task for later, all the while snickering at the ironic yet endearing pre-date ritual of her good friend. McGee would definitely going to get a kick out of that one.


	49. Her

**A/N: **You all still never cease to amaze me...Splitting the following quote for two different chapters. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS. I am just the Queen of Wishful Thinking.

* * *

_**Ziva:**__ So what exactly are you looking for in Miss Right?_

_**Tony:**__ Well, aside from the obvious physical requirements, I don't know. I guess she'd be a very independent woman: intelligent, successful, passionate._

_7x21 Obsession_

**Her**

He has watched hundreds of movies, but an Oscar-worthy, leading lady is not what he is looking for. His expectations and search parameters go far beyond any character written up in a screen play, yet balance with the down-to-earth woman of his dreams.

Her independence makes her a complicated contradiction. She's dangerous, strong, and aggressive; a woman who is perfectly capable of fending for herself but, on the rare occasion, lets him take care of her..

She is passionate; however, it goes far beyond sexual escapades. Impassioned by her job and her life, she finds a comfortable level of success.

Her competitive nature puts them at constant odds; her quips and sarcastic comments a match for his own.

She even has an unlikely, and sometimes undisclosed appreciation for his charm, smile, babbling, and his exaggerated pop culture references.

Hell, who is he kidding?

Miss Right is her.


	50. Him

**A/N: **And here is the second part of it. AND WE HAVE FINALLY MADE IT HALF WAY!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed since the last chapter.

* * *

_**Ziva:**__ Okay, just one question. What would this woman possibly see in you?_

_7x21 Obsession_

**Him**

What could this dream girl he describes ever see in him?

Except that devilish smile and his childish charm. He has that natural way about him that wraps you around his finger. And his incessant ramblings and movie references exhibit that strong dedication that comes only second to his allegiance to NCIS. Oh, he loves his job and he'd put his life at risk for those closest to him; that loyalty has been proven on multiple occasions.

What's not to love about his commitment, his passion, his quick laughter and his cautious love?

Hell, who is she kidding? This is Tony DiNozzo she's talking about. He's everything.


	51. Office

**A/N:** This one goes out to one of my most dedicated reviewers! I was more than happy to grant the request! I hope you enjoy this _**Hallolo**_. Truth or Consequences was actually playing on USA the other day and I got so excited, as it is one of my favorite episodes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS, only my ideas.

* * *

_**Tony:**__ Just another day at the office._

_7x01 Truth or Consequences_

**Office**

The numerous people awaiting them in the bullpen and the standing ovation received was not, in itself, normal. They were a team known for going about their business in a dysfunctional, yet orderly manner, only causing a ruckus within their small group. So the momentary spotlight is foreign.

The overwhelming feeling of accomplishment and ease of rescuing one of their own, however, isn't as unfamiliar. It's what they do, day in and day out. They catch the bad guys and go out of their way to bring justice to head; and this is not the first time, or the last, that one of their own is the victim. Their methods might be less than conventional, but they are successful all the same; what needs to be done gets done.

The risk, the injuries, the aches, the pains and, most of all, the joy of a job well done is just another day at the office for each member of this tight-knit team.


	52. Simple

**A/N:** So, I had big dreams for Catch Phrase and Spring Break. My goal was to complete all the requests (which there are a number of them) and all of my ideas. That equated to about 25 pieces. HOWEVER, my laptop decided to quit on me, which is very disappointing. So now I am stuck using my parents' computer, which means I share with 5 other people. So I'm most likely not going to reach my goal of 25 chapters but I will do my best. I'm writing by hand, so that all I have to do is quick type them up when I get computer time. So please bear with me! I love and appreciate your support as always! xox Ashley

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a thing.

* * *

_**Gibbs:**__ You want to have kids, Ziva?_

_**Ziva:**__ Well…_

_**Gibbs:**__ It is a simple question._

_**Ziva:**__ I do not have a simple answer._

_5x02 Family_

**Simple**

To say that she is a simple person is to misinterpret who she is. Instead, she has all the makings of a high-class, complicated, technical masterpiece who's secrets are still being unraveled by even those who know her best.

So to ask her a simply question and expect a simple answer is absurd. The average person would be up to the task but she is, as aforementioned, anything but average. Her life has been far from easy, and her decisions all the same; the answer to this question is as difficult and complicated as the last.

If she even has an answer at all. The situation at hand extends beyond herself, taking into account the life of another human being; her future child. She dreams of sharing a different life with her children, one much different from her own childhood. And at the same time she questions the realism in which she dreams.

So simplicity isn't even in the realm of possibilities. It never has been; at least not for her.


	53. Legend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. I just play with them.

* * *

_**Tony:**__ In a tragic story of obsessive hobbying turned deadly, NCIS agent was discovered in his basement crushed between a large homemade boat and an even larger bottle of bourbon. Film at 11. _

_6x20 Dead Reckoning_

**Legend**

Superman has kryptonite, the Daily Planet and Lois Lane.

Batman was haunted by his parents' tragic death and found solace in an old mansion and the company of an aging butler.

John Dillinger loved guns, money, and his girl.

Vince Papale changed the face of Philadelphia football and gave the average Joe something to hope for.

And so the list goes on, each one with their own adorning qualities. Every legend has a claim to fame; a reason to have their story told. To each their own leading lady and a compromising weakness.

His will be a combination of boats and bourbon, and an undying love of red-headed women. The loyalty, love and dedication he shows to his country and his loved ones will be admired by all who follow. He lives as and will die a United States Marine, and his heroics will be honored. His life, though not complete, is worthy of an Oscar-worthy picture; a life of a true man portrayed.

He is nothing less than extraordinary, and his story is all but exceptional.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs will live and die a legend.


	54. Details

**A/N:** I finally have my computer back. I've missed my baby so much. And I just met this guy who is a tv/film major and he told me I should write. This is the first time in my life that anyone has suggested that I write. So I let him read some of my one-shot pieces…and he liked them. I don't really share this with anyone in my personal life. It's my own little get-away from life; I do it for you guys. But that little extra encouragement and feedback just sparked my muse. So I thought you guys deserved some more loving!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS, but a girl can always dream.

* * *

_**Ziva:** Just because you work with someone everyday does not mean you know everything about them._

_**Tony:** Really? Then I shouldn't know about that tattoo on the inside of your…_

_6x09 Dagger_

**Details**

He knows that she uses Sun-Ripened Strawberry shampoo. Every time she brushes past him, the fruity aroma that is uniquely her and berries invades his senses. It also helps that he did a little snooping around her bathroom on some of the numerous evenings spent at her apartment.

She sleeps with a gun loosely clutched between her fingers, hidden underneath her pillow. He's been the subject of the barrel a time or two.

She never lets her finger nails breach the edge of the skin on her fingers. She claims it messes with her trigger finger, but he knows it's because her nails are thin and tend to crack easily.

No one would guess, but she is secretly in love with country music.

He knows everything about her but including the small calligraphic TD, for her sister, inked intricately on the inside of her right thigh.

But at the same time, there is so much more to learn.

It's more than working with someone everyday; it's about the minor clues and subtle glances into the personal world of an individual who captivates you in every way. It's that undeniable attraction that makes every little detail a permanent memory.


	55. Evidence

**A/N:** Oh, and I have no homework or class until 2pm tomorrow so tonight is your lucky night!

**Disclaimer:** If only I could marry Michael Weatherly. If I could have that I would be fine with not owning NCIS.

* * *

_**McGee**__: Abby, Ziva was amazing; I mean... she's got a photographic memory.  
__**McGee**__: What?  
__**Abby**__: Why don't you two just get a room, McGee?  
__**McGee**__: What... you think she likes me?  
__**Abby**__: McGee, never forget... I am one of the few people in the world, who can murder you and leave no forensic evidence._

_3x04 Silver War_

**Evidence**

She is a scientist. That is her job; it pays the bills, ties her to friends, and makes her happy. Investigators hop caution tape lines, and she breaches firewalls. Test tubes and microscopes are her constant companions. She has an impeccable talent of mixing the most complex chemicals.

Sometimes those chemicals just happen to fall in time with the game of attraction. Primary to science, she is, first and foremost, a woman. Those emotional and, dare she say it, girlie feelings programmed within her biological being have the tendency to creep up at the most inopportune moments; they cause her to say the darndest things.

Especially when it comes to him.

So when she threatens a clueless, spotless, flawless murder it is the perfect mix of predisposed instinct and education. She couldn't hurt a fly, but the jealously sparks and she just can't help but choose fight instead of flight.

And you better be damn sure, that when she says no evidence, she means there will be _no _evidence.


	56. Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything.

* * *

_**Ziva:**__ You can't make an omelet without breaking a few legs._

_**Tony:**__ You're never making me breakfast._

_6x16 Bounce_

**Breakfast **

She's clad in his t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts; the morning sun projects onto her features as if she was amidst stage lighting. She has absolutely no idea he's watching her, as she moves fluidly around her kitchen. After what seemed like months, and maybe years of hypersensitivity to each other's presence, he's finally reached a point where he can fly under her radar; even if it is for a few fleeting moments.

Making the most of the few seconds he has, he follows her graceful yet precise form carry out every simple procedure. Each scoop of flour is a task, and every turn of the whisk is determined.

He flinches slightly; the crack of the eggs shell connecting with the counter's edge seems sharp to his ears. It's seems like just yesterday she butchered that simple American idiom, turning him completely off the meal in its entirety.

He has since overcome that fear.

The woman makes a delicious omelet, and looks damn fine doing it.

Yeah, breakfast with her is definitely his favorite.


	57. Gone

**A/N:** It's been awhile, I know. Almost a whole month. Please don't be too harsh. Pharmacology has just put me through the ringer recently. Tonight I have some free time to dedicate to you all and this story, because tomorrow's nursing exam isn't too hard. So I hope you appreciate what I have in store for you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. I wish I did though, because then I wouldn't have to struggle through nursing.

* * *

_Gibbs: Protection detail's over Kate.  
Tony: You did good.  
Gibbs: For once, DiNozzo's right.  
Kate: __(stands up)__ Wow, I thought I'd die before I ever heard (that)... __(Gun shot is fired and hits Kate in the head. She falls to the ground, dead. Blood sprays on DiNozzo and Gibbs)_

_2x23 Twilight_

_**Gone**_

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

She was young, bright, and a damn good investigator. The most challenging woman he ever met in his life. She embodied his best friend and his adoptive sister.

She never even got to finish her sentence; yet it seemed like a fitting line to end her story. It was another jab at his normally insensitive bravado and lack of compliments. Yet, it was quips like that that were an ordinary structure of their relationship; an innocent, every day interaction. They set the tone for the work day, but not for moments like this.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

It wasn't supposed to happen at all, but he never imagined it would end with a metal jacket piercing her skull while she stood mere millimeters away from him, the evidence cascading across his vest.

She wasn't supposed to be gone.


	58. Understanding

**A/N:** Two weeks. Two weeks until I am totally free of school and have all the free time in the world. Uncountable hours to work, sleep, watch TV and write. Hang in there with me. But right now, I'm sneaking away from all the work I have been assigned over Easter to do this little snippet that has been invading my mind since the original conversation three weeks ago. And this one is a little different. I'm going into Tony's head and pulling out the things he should have/may have wanted to say.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. And I swear to God, if anything happens to any of the main cast members at the end of the season, CBS will get a piece of my mind.

* * *

_**Ziva:**__ What are you going to do when Gibbs finds out?_

_**Tony:**__ I understand this one, Ziva. I understand her. That's why it's working._

_8x20 Two-Faced_

**Understanding**

I understand this one, Ziva, but not the way I understand you.

I know how unbelievably hard it was for you to allow your father's Israeli flag to stand proudly next to the United States flag. You stared at it for days, silently contemplating its meaning. A part of you questioned whether it was a step backward, after the hard struggle you fought to get to this point; an American citizen and an official NCIS agent who had put her difficult past behind her. But I know a part of you was relieved. Your two worlds could finally come together without jeopardizing anything. I understand how at peace you are now because of it.

I know how hard it is for you to apologize, because usually you are far from sorry. Not to mention there are rules.

You're impatient and stubborn, but I know you'd put yourself in harm's way to save my life. I have faith in that.

But in all this, I understand how much you've grown. You are far from the same woman who arrived in Washington D.C. Gone is the territorial, withdrawn, detached officer who walked into the bullpen. This Ziva is unreserved, wistful, and bright. You allow yourself to love and open up; most importantly, you allow yourself to trust more freely. If you didn't, you wouldn't have gotten this far with CIA Ray. I can't fault you him, I can't fault you that relationship. Because it defines the woman you've become and I'm so proud to be involved in this new life you've built.

I just wish you'd trust me. I understand this one, Ziva, but not the way I understand you. I wish you'd just let me show you.

Then maybe _this_ would work.


	59. No Mistake

**A/N:** Thanks to the viewing of a few NCIS Tumblr blogs this evening, I couldn't resist doing this one either. And I'm sure I'll be writing at least one more in the future related to this conversation. It's epic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS. Sadly.

* * *

Gibbs: _My team. My rules. Sleeping with Barrett's a bad idea._

_8x21 Dead Reflection_

_**No Mistake**_

You can't find fault with his grammar or his choice of words. He made no error. Gibbs doesn't make mistakes. His words portray everything he meant to say.

Rule number twelve is rule number twelve. He still stands by it; he's been in that situation before and, no matter how tempting it may be, it always leads down a troublesome road.

But he may have let it slide and looked the other way had it been anyone else. And by that, he doesn't mean Tony. His senior field agent has a good head on his shoulders; Gibbs' taught him well. If Tony had chosen any other woman, one that he personally knew and could account for, it may have been tolerable.

But he doesn't trust E.J. Barrett. Definitely not with his life, and his life revolves around this team; this dysfunctional family, as Abby referenced.

So when he says sleeping with her isn't a good idea, he isn't simply referring to the act of a relationship. He is solely referring to the woman in question.


	60. Pain

**A/N:** I'm back, baby! Finals and school are done. That means 3 months of nothing but sleep, work and writing! I am so excited. In the meantime, I have also discovered Tumblr (.com)! So let me know if any of you are there and I'll come find you!

Without a longer wait, I give you the first chapter of many to come this summer! And this one I have been working out in my mind throughout finals week since I watched the scene last Tuesday!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS. If I did, I could write all the time and not deal with school.

* * *

_**Ziva:**__ There is always another monster. _

_**Tony:**__ Yeah._

_**Ziva:**__ I mean, we pursue them but we just keep making targets of ourselves._

_**Tony:**__ Better us than someone who didn't sign up for it._

_**Ziva:**__ I don't think I can take anymore._

_**Tony:**__ Hey, we're gonna get him. Okay?_

_8x23 Swan Song_

**Pain**

The elevator ride down they shared had been painfully silent, the emotion bouncing erratically off the cool metal walls; however. to feel, rather than see her walk out of autopsy, short of breaking down, rocked him to the core.

She had never been one to show emotion easily, or openly, yet she is nearly in tears before him. She has never looked more beautiful to him than in this moment, and he realizes that he's bearing witness to the woman she is underneath all the layers; the person she has come to be over the past five years. And it breaks his heart that this scene is provoked by such a tragedy.

He can't help but question every word that passes through his lips; they are well thought out, but not spoken in confidence. One single misspoken word, he fears, will damage her, damage them, and he can't let that happen. She needs him now more than ever, and this time she's letting that need show past her roughened exterior.

So instead he anchors his words with actions, and he sends up silent prayers every time she doesn't flinch.

It's when she leans into his touch, and her tear-laced eyes latch on to his, that he realizes just how far they have come.

* * *

**A/N:** I love getting into Tony's head. And I watched this scene over and over again. Each time my eyes and my focused in on Tony and how he chose his words and how he calculated his movements; I felt as though he was trying his hardest to make it perfect because that last this Ziva needed was mistakes. So I know there were many ways you could write this scene, but I found this angle to be particularly interesting. Please share your thoughts with me as always…especially if you think I should have went a different direction!

_And as a side note:_ That last sentence explains all of my feelings towards that scene. I really do believe that it was perfect. It wasn't OOC, it wasn't too little, and it wasn't too much. It was the perfect scene to show the growth and emotion these two characters have developed over the past 3 seasons. It was the first true moment of emotion shown from the team as a whole (meaning the team hug following this scene) that we have seen. And I think it was beautiful.


	61. Freckle

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys! You all are great! This chapter is almost like the pair to Chapter 54 (Details). I didn't even realize this until after I wrote it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

_Tony: Anyone else feeling itchy? Maybe that's a bug bite.  
McGee: Or a rat bite.  
Tony: No, no, no. Look at that spot.  
Ziva: It's a freckle.  
Tony: It's not a freckle.  
Ziva: Freckle.  
__**Tony:**__ Never had a freckle there.  
Ziva: You've always had that freckle.  
Tony: Uh, how would you know whether I had a freckle or didn't have a freckle? And by the way, __I have never had that freckle!_

_5x06 Chimera_

_**Freckle**_

Her mind has memorized each laugh line on his face and every fair colored mark naturally imprinted on his skin. Her eyes have cascaded over every individual scar, and they have been etched into her brain. His passive movements are so habitual and typical that she can predict his every move.

She's a trained investigator. Analyzing and constructing detailed descriptions of suspects and the people close to her is a habit. It's her job to take note of the most miniscule details and the smallest of imperfections.

When it comes to him, however, there is no such thing as imperfection. There is complication and annoyance and aggravation, but she can find no inexcusable flaws. He drives her absolutely insane and pushes her to the breaking point, but he's also the one person to reel her back in.

She knows him inside and out. There's no arguing with her reason because there is no reason behind it. Just like she knows about that freckle, it's natural. She just knows.


	62. Last Words

**A/N:** Please except my unwavering apology for disappearing again. I've spent the last four weeks working over 40 hours a week and watching all three seasons of Castle. And now that I have completed that daunting but extremely fun task, I will be devoting the rest of my summer's free time to my OTP (TIVA) and my NCIS addiction. And this first chapter is one I have been trying to formulate an idea for awhile. And this final choice actually sprung from my first viewing of Moulin Rouge. So it may or may not be a little OOC/AU, but I hope not to go too far out on context. Be aware that it is based in the future and simply off the quote, not from any other Tony/Ziva moments.

And it's a little longer than the rest, but once I got past my writers block, I decided to just go with my muse.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned NCIS, I'd be having a much more interesting summer. But the truth is I don't, and I'm not.

* * *

_**Ziva:**__ Tony, your dying words are going to be 'I've seen this film'._

_3x23 Hiatus Part I_

**Last Words**

They train for this moment; the proper actions to take, which emotions to conceal and how to take back control of the situation. The procedural steps are engraved in their memories, but no one could prepare them for the unwavering speed in which everything takes place.

It's only a few milliseconds after and she's still reeling from the blast; her hand cradles her head in a faux attempt to calm the ringing in her ears. She curses herself and her eyes scan the room. The last images she has of her partner were of him shielding the bullet from coursing through her flesh, instead letting it impale his own. The encore blast followed, and now she peers through the dust clouds in search of her partner.

His wounded body is a few feet away and she rushes to his side. Immediately assessing the dire situation, she pulls him into her lap and her fingers apply pressure to the wound in his left shoulder. It should have been her; she is the one who grew up amongst the mentality that you give your life for your own. And instead it was him who had given her his body as an active shield.

"Ziva," Tony sputters. He is oblivious to his surroundings, the pain dulling the senses. All he can focus on is the woman staring intently down at him, trying her best to prevent the loss of blood he is most certainly feeling.

She can see the light fading from his eyes and she presses hard, not accounting for the additional pain she may be causing; he can complain later, as long as he's alive to whine to her. "You are not allowed to let go, do you hear me Anthony DiNozzo?"

"I wrote our story. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But above all things, a story about love. A love that will live forever," Tony chokes out, watching her reaction through the blinds of his heavy lids. If these are his last moments, he wants his site to be her sweet smile; he wants to make her smile one last time. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."

Ziva blinks back the tears that continue to fall and she cannot help but feel the tug of a smile of her lips. He is lying in her arms, bleeding out, and he is making movie references to their first date. He had picked the perfect film, quirky yet romantic and he had laughed as she quickly fell in love with Ewan McGregor and him.

"And we will continue to write our love story, Tony. Just hold on for me," she whispers sternly with a pleading undertone, kissing his forehead.

"I think I've seen this movie, my crazy ninja," he utters in return and she cannot believe that through excruciating, numbing pain he is still able to give her that up-to-no-good smirk.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm actually happy with the way this one turned out. And I tried to leave it with an open ending so that the reader can choose whether they are really Tony's last words. Love you guys!


	63. Us

**A/N:** Thanks for the continued support, guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or any of its amazing cast or characters.

* * *

_**E.J. Barrett:**__ We're all worried about Ziva._

_**Tony:**__ I know. It's just different for some of us._

_8x24 Pyramid_

**Us**

The arrays of unrelieved emotions that cloud his emerald green eyes mask the daggers that he silently throws her way. She doesn't get it.

But then again, he doesn't expect her to understand. Compassion is a part of her job description; if she weren't worried, she wouldn't be doing her job. Beyond that, she can never truly begin to grasp the range of emotions he is feeling or the horizons to which his worried thoughts have wondered.

The guilt, anxiety, and determination that rack his mentality stretch far beyond his feelings for the woman they are in search for. Set aside their unresolved personal issues and unsatisfied sexual tension, this is not just different for him; this is different for the family this team has come to be. They have been through this before; too many times to count and far more than necessary. The process of search and rescue has become far too familiar to the members of this team; and some of those memories fresher than others. On some accounts they've had successes, while others have slipped through their fingers.

This will not be one of those times. This is not just some routine missing person's case, in which they have forty-eight hours to find the victim alive. This victim is one of their own; she's family and one they have lost before. And he will be damned if they come close to losing one of their own – losing her- again.


	64. Vengeance

**A/N:** This is installation 64 of this collection, and up to this point I have never had anyone beta anything. However, this one was different. I chose to have this particular reader/writer beta this one because it just so happened to be inspired by one of her Tumblr posts. So I thank Meg for her comments, criticism and small bits of advice when it came to this. And I hope the rest of you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. If I did, I'd have a whole summer off and not a mere two days at a time. It must be nice for them; even though it's hell on us viewers.

* * *

_**Saleem:** Where is the rest of your team?  
**Tony:** I don't know. I don't care about your team and I don't care about my team.  
**Saleem:** Okay, you were driving in the desert without backup. So what are you doing here?  
**Tony:** Well, Saleem, there's only one force on earth that can short circuit a man's better instincts, put fire in his veins, makes him dive headlong into danger with no regard for his own well-being. Vengeance, Saleem. I'm here to kill you._

_7x01 Truth or Consequences_

**Vengeance **

There is an overwhelming sense of déjà vu lingering amongst the dense collection of dust and sand that coat these dingy walls. This time, however, it is not the pain of a broken arm that threatens his ability to keep composure; instead, it is the harsh effects of the chemicals rushing through his blood. This time his allies aren't safely watching from a room a door down; in their place is only one witness, his partner lying bloody on the ground just shy of his chair.

Rushing him back to the reality that is far from the same situation he was in four months ago is the man standing beside him. This time it is not her father trying to manipulate his emotions. No, this is the man responsible for crimes of a far worse nature; it is the man he holds accountable for her death.

The realization, the certainty that surrounds her death, is what fuels him. It cements his mentality and keeps him from venturing off the deep end. It motivates him to treat this like a basic interrogation; he needs to stay in control mentally, despite his increasing lack of physical stability. With this psychological attitude, he is able to ward off the impending need to lash out at Saleem.

Because this has become more than a mission; it always has been. It is far more complicated than his emotions or his physical health. It is no longer about him, how he feels, or what he needs. The vengeance he seeks stems from the overwhelming need, desire and sense of responsibility to take revenge for the life lost.

This is about the life she led and the agent she was. This is about what she meant to NCIS, the team, and what she meant to him.

This is about her and avenging her memory, and nothing short of that suffice.

* * *

**A/N:** ToC just so happens to be a very very inspirational episode when it comes to this, so I should have another one that stems from that by the end of the day. But once again, don't quote me haha


	65. Normal

**A/N: **I originally wrote this and edited it last night. It was ready to go by about 1am. But was being a pain and wouldn't let me upload. So it gave me a chance to take one more look back and I tweaked a few things. I did my best with this, trying to get it to go where I wanted it to go. So hopefully I got it there, but once again, this is one of those chapters that sounded better in my head and then lost itself on paper. I hate when that happens.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS. I wish I did though.

* * *

_**McGee:**__ Been thinkin' about buying some tight red leather pants. You know something that really cradles my butt.  
__**Tony:**__ It's not normal.  
__**McGee: **__I'm kidding. I'm not really...  
__**Tony:**__ It's not normal we haven't heard from Ziva._

_7x01 Truth or Consequences_

**Normal**

Normal is a relative term.

For them, normal is long copious hours, that are tied together with extraneous physical and emotional strain. Ordinary is the belief and reality that blood isn't always thicker than water. Reading each other like books is an everyday occurrence; it's nothing short of habit.

Normal is edgy, rock music that teeters on the verge of screamo reverberating off the walls of the lab. Normal is McGee single handedly picking each individual rainbow sprinkle off his morning donut. Normal is Gibbs walking into the bullpen each morning with the same signature cup of home-style brew. Normal is Tony making some smart ass comment and a movie reference, only to receive a head slap mid-sentence.

As for Ziva, normal is definitely not this.

He expected her to hold a grudge; it is habit and a natural human response. It'd be customary to be on the receiving end of her cold shoulder for a couples days and to be dodging the frigid glares fired right at him. Maybe this mistake required more extreme consequences but nothing like this. She's never been quick to forgive, especially when it comes to his mistakes, so he isn't anticipating an immediate or swift reunion. But he expected her to call, send a text, put out a smoke signal, or something.

It didn't even have to be him that she reached out to; he didn't expect to be the one who was next to hear her voice. But, in the span of four months, she should have called. It's not like her to up and disappear with no word at all, without any sign or acknowledgement of her well being.

This isn't her, and he knows her; they know her.

And this is not normal.


	66. Magic

**A/N:** So my sincerest apologies for my absence. I haven't abandoned you or this story. I just haven't had the quality time between work and traveling to sit down and write quality pieces. And this collection only deserves quality pieces. I don't want to just throw things together in order to quickly meet the goal of 100. That is not what this is about. It's about writing, interpreting, and thoroughly enjoying the scenes and conversations I pick to depict.

Right now, I'm enjoying a nice NCIS Marathon. And I was watching "Eye for an Eye" and couldn't resist writing about Kate's reaction to this scene.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything NCIS related, except for a cup I bought in DC.

* * *

_[Kate reports, McGee reports, and then Gibbs stands up eying Tony's desk]_

_**Tony:** Package was addressed to a Petty Officer Second Class Benjamin Horlocker, stationed at Damneck and currently on a seventy-two, due back tomorrow. That's a seventy-two hour leave there, Katie. He's a student at the Navy Marine Corp Intelligence Training Center. Been living at that address since last September. Military records are clean, only thing is a speeding ticket two months ago and he didn't pay his cable bill last week._

_**Gibbs:** Good to know someone is working around here._

_2x17 An Eye for an Eye_

**Magic**

She can't help but stare. It's far from lady-like and her mother scolded her numerous times as a child, but in these moments those warnings are the farthest thing from her mind. So she stares, shamelessly, with her mouth wide open and the phone glued to her ear; she's trying her best to focus on the task at hand, but she can't rip her eyes and ears away from what she's witnessing.

How does he do it?

He does it flawlessly and, in a little over a year that she has worked with him, she doesn't know how he gets away with it. The napping, the lounging, the eating; he does it all shamelessly, but in a flick of a switch or a firm slap to the head, he can spit out details of a case that even she wasn't aware of. And he does it without opening a case report, computer file, or phone; or at least he accomplishes it without her seeing a thing.

She is supposed to be the coordinated, hard working one who's a wealth of knowledge; he is the lazy one.

So how in the world does he do it?

It must be magic or one hell of a lucky streak.


	67. Friend

**A/N:** This one came to be while watching the NCIS marathon on USA today. I just felt like Tony would have reached out to Kate in some sort of way instead of leaving it the way it ended. But those are just my thoughts that are reflected in this drabble.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or anything related to it.

* * *

_**Tony: **__We gotta do something, Boss.  
__**Gibbs: **__Have you ever made a mistake, Tony?  
__**Tony: **__According to you or to me?  
__**Gibbs: **__You.  
__**Tony: **__Yeah.  
__**Gibbs: **__Could anyone make you feel better?  
__**Tony: **__(__pause__) No.  
__**Gibbs: **__My door's unlocked.  
__**Tony: **__I know._

_1x10 Left for Dead_

**Friend**

He knocks on the door; it's soft enough not to startle her or her neighbors but stubborn enough for her to get the point. Give or take a few minutes and, as expected, he hears the shuffle small feet headed towards the door.

There are plenty of places he could have chosen to spend the night. He knows for a fact that Gibbs' door is always open despite the resistance to the idea; in fact, the boss-man himself had even put the offer out there as they cleared the crime scene. And for a moment he considers turning around and leaving the apartment complex like he'd never been there at all; after all, she had originally turned him down.

Then the door opens and he has no choice but to follow through with the master plan.

The shock is evident on her face as she opens the door to her unexpected guest. She gives him a quiet, stern glare. He wasn't necessarily a welcome face at eleven o' clock on a night like tonight; no one related to the incident really was. The guilt of her mistake was already weighing heavily on her shoulders; she doesn't need him to add to her convictions.

"I thought maybe you could use a friend," he offers quietly, his peace offering a six-pack and her favorite take-out.


	68. Dreadful

**A/N: **Inspired by Jade!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

_**Ducky: **__You know what they say about a mother bear and her cubs.__  
__**Ziva: **__They eat them when the food runs out. I saw it in a documentary about them...Tony forced me to watch...Grizzly Man?__  
__**Ducky:**__ I was referring to a mother bears protective nature when her cubs are threatened: there is no deadlier creature on the planet.__  
__**Ziva:**__I agree! They also ate the man who shot the footage and his girlfriend.__  
__**Ducky: **__Yeah well that is perfectly dreadful...__  
__**Ziva:**__ That is what I told Tony!__  
__**Ducky:**__ My point is, the mother may have been trying to protect her daughter..._

_4x06 Witch Hunt_

**Dreadful**

Her eyes are glued to the television screen. She has seen a lot of bloodshed in her short lifetime, but this is unbearable; yet, she cannot divert her eyes from the awful scene displayed before her.

"Tony," she winces, her voice an octave higher than he is used to hearing and it is even a little foreign to her own ears. Her body visibly cringes and shrinks into itself as she witness, second hand, the woman on the screen get tackled by the veracious animal. A few moments later, spontaneous snow is the only thing that can be seen as a result of the camera being quickly ditched. It is evident that the poor cameraman has met the same horrid fate as his girlfriend.

Tony effortlessly flicks the TV off before the credits begin to roll and turns to analyze his company. Her body is completely rigid beside him and he swears that if he touches her he might lose a hand. He can't help but laugh at her reaction, though. His steely-eyed assassin was brought to silence and fear by a mere documentary.

"Not so tough now, are we, Zee-vah," Tony teases.

Her head snaps around to glare at him. She's not even sure how she got roped into watching this awful thing. "Tony, how can you be so cynical? That was absolutely dreadful."

He holds his hands up in defeat, yet the mischievous twinkle in his eye remains. "I guess we won't be going camping anytime soon?"

"…Ouch!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone got where I was going with the ending. I just thought that too much description would ruin it.


	69. Indefinitely

**A/N:** Just a quick one that came to me in the car. Putting it down on paper before I go to clinical because, if I don't, it may disappear.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or anything related to it.

* * *

**Rachel:** _So… that's when you realized you couldn't do this alone?_  
**Tony:** _I trust these people with my life._  
**Rachel:** _Like family._  
**Tony:**_ No. Not my family. My family is… way less dependable. You should meet my father sometime, it would explain a lot._  
**Rachel:** _I'd like that._  
**Tony:** _He'd like that, too, I think … NCIS is… part of who I am._

_9x01 Nature of the Beast_

**Indefinitely**

The lines and the years have blurred. There are certain intimate moments and dramatic events stored in the depths of his memory that he can describe with the most vivid detail. Then there are the everyday rituals that have become so customary that he couldn't explain the logic behind them.

This life is so engrained in him, that he can no longer separate his personal life from his work. There is no clear, beveled line between his biological family and the few stable people he shares his life with day in and day out.

He can't pinpoint a date when it happened. He's not even sure that he's ever realized the full reality of it until now.

The dim lights of the hospital room and the uneven fabric of this uncomfortable gown brushing against his skin seem to ignite his senses; it's playing up his emotions, even the ones he has been able to keep at bay for some time now.

But he finally understands the gravity of this situation.

He's never been alone. He never will be alone.

This job is his life. These people are his saving graces.

They have all become a part of who he is, infinitely and indefinitely.


	70. Tell Him

**A/N:** I apologize for my major "hiatus" of sorts. Nursing school was quite the you-know-what this semester. It even handed me my first C of my life, so as you can probably tell my concentration has been on school instead of writing. But here's a little one to get this series back in gear.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS, any of their plot lines and/or the characters. I only can fess up to my own musings.

* * *

_**Ziva:**__ Tony._

_**Tony:**__ Ziva._

_**Ziva:**__ You're in the women's shower fully clothed and you are holding Gibbs' mail. _

_**Tony: **__What's your point?_

_**Ziva:**__ That letter's not for you to read._

_**Tony:**__I know, but there's so many questions to be answered. The happiest day in someone's life and they need Leroy Jethro Gibbs there to seal the deal? Doesn't make any sense._

_Ziva: Right, so be honest. Surely you would want Gibbs there at your wedding?_

_Tony: I don't know if a head slap coming down the aisle is the ideal Kodak moment._

_8x19 Tell-All_

**Tell Him**

A laugh bubbles up from his throat, but it's not sincere. "You need to tell him," Ziva urges discretely barricading him between the ceramic sink and her body.

She sees his insecurities. He's waging a brutal war between his mind and his heart, and he's fighting even harder to keep those emotions hidden from her. She doesn't quite understand why though; the part she plays in this decision is equivalent to his.

"Tell who what? I'm not sure I follow, Zi," Tony stares back at her intently, puckering his lips out in complete DiNozzo fashion. It's that look of complete childish confusion and sadness, yet there is a small spark that lets you know that he knows exactly what you're talking about.

Her own stare becomes even more deadly, if that's even possible. Then her whole body softens as her fingers come to play with the necklace that gracefully hangs from her neck. The diamond of the ring that had been so subtly hidden all day sparkles in the florescent rays of the ladies room.

"It's been a week."

Her voice is as soft as the charcoal brown eyes staring back at him. It's a simple statement, not an accusation.

But it breaks his heart in every good and miserable way, all at once.

He doesn't want to disappoint her; instead, he wants to shout it from mountain tops that he got the girl. After years of mistake after bona-fide mistake, they have finally reached this golden place. They have finally reached forever.

But the one thing that scares him more than having her for a lifetime is telling Gibbs. Then it becomes real; the idea that he has finally got it right, that he has figured out what he wants from this life, it all becomes as real as it can be. And the idea of making Gibbs truly proud scares him to death, because that's all he's ever wanted.

"Looks like I have a date with bourbon, a basement, and a head slap tonight," Tony concedes with a smile, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Ziva looks at him wearily, but the hint of a smile plays at her lips. "And Gibbs."

Tony laughs, this time wholeheartedly. "And Gibbs."


	71. Together

_**A/N: Damn did that finale make me want to write again. I apologize for the hiatus. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**___

* * *

_**Tony:** Alright, that's everybody. You go, Ziva._

_**Ziva:** No! I'm not going without you._

_9x24 Til Death Do Us Part_

**Together**

The moment the words slip from her lips, she feels her body rush back to three years ago; a similar life and death situation involving the two of them and race to get out alive. For days, months, and years she allowed his words to consume her brain, her heart. Even when she thought she had finally come to terms with his confession, his voice would always come back to whispers those sweet words, haunting her in the dead of the night.

_Couldn't live without you, I guess._

And now she has spoken much the same thing.

_No, I'm not going without you._

Her barriers, all the walls she has built up, to hide her feelings in fear of lack of reciprocation, are meaningless in this moment. She admirers his tough-guy exterior, and in any other event she may have let him play out his heroics. But not here, not now, not like this.

He was willing to lose his life, to bring her back from the doors of death. He refused to leave her behind.

And she'd be damned if she was going to let him go now. They had come too far to back out now.

Seven years. That's how long they've been partners. And if they are going to go out, this is how they will go.

Together.


	72. Titanic

**A/N: **Hurricane Sandy and the prospective loss of power have sparked my muse. This quote was a request from a while back.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

_**Abby:**__ You're back!_

_**Tony:**__ In the flesh._

_**Abby:**__ For real? Like for total real? Like pinky promise permanent real?_

_**Tony:**__ Reassigned to DC, effective immediately. Vance just told me._

_**McGee:**__ Never thought I'd say this Tony, but it's nice to have you back._

_**Abby:**__ Nice? It's like spectacular. I kept everyone of your postcards and I have a whole DiNozzo wall in my office._

_**Tony:**__ It was a long four months and I have to say it's great to be back, not that I didn't think I wasn't coming back…_

_**Abby:**__ So anyway, Sister Rosita bowled a 260 last month. And I watched Titanic finally, and it sinks in the end, very weird…_

_(6x02 Agent Afloat)_

**Titanic**

She missed them. They had been gone an unfathomable number of days and it was breaking her heart and starting to mess with her brain. McGee was, at most, just a few floors away, but Tony and Ziva were too far from her grasp. It wasn't within her ability to call them or hug them whenever she felt like it. All she had were her photos that made for flakey substitutes. They were two dimensional, and lacked the natural emotion of the Special Agents that she'd grown to love more than family. That just didn't suit her.

On a daily basis, Gibbs weathered her threats. It was absolutely unacceptable for the duration to have reached triple digits. They were a team, a family, and separation had no business disrupting that.

The loneliness and frustration had reached its peak, and she found herself in the silence of MTAC. The lights flickered on the screen, and she watched Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet dance around each other in the midst of the Atlantic. Normally, this wouldn't be her kind of movie, but Tony had been riding her for months about it. Apparently, it was some kind of mortal sin that she had yet to view this "classic" movie, although she didn't comprehend the hype behind his insistence.

A little over three hours later, she found herself shaking her head in attempt to clear her mind. As she wiped small tears from her eyes, she couldn't compartmentalize all the conflicting feelings she coursing through her body. The heavy emotional weight of the film and the loss of her friends ran together.


	73. Yellow

**A/N:** Based on the second sneak peak of Shabbat Shalom. And that damn yellow shirt.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything NCIS related.

* * *

_**Tony:** What's that?_

_(Ziva holds up "Bun-in-the-Oven" Shirt)_

_**Tim:** I remember that case. That's the pregnancy pact._

_**Tony:** You looked good in that._

_**Ziva:** Still would._

_10x11 Shabbat Shalom_

**Yellow**

Yellow's not usually her color. Don't get him wrong, she looks gorgeous as all hell in anything she wears, but yellow just doesn't seem to be a hot spot in her closet. Nonetheless, she's standing in their kitchen with her back towards the doorway. By the repetitive sound on a knife meeting the cutting board and the saucy, spicy smell emanating through the apartment, he assumes she's making dinner. He hasn't seen her in four hours; she left early for a doctor's appointment, leaving him to fend for himself with Gibbs and McGee. All he yearns to do is wrap his arms around her waist and just lose himself in her familiar warmth.

So he does just that. Quietly, he tiptoes across the kitchen floor, albeit carefully considering Ziva with a knife is dangerous in any situation. Slowly, and cautiously, he wraps his two arms around his waist and pulls her flush against him. Instantly, he feels her relax against him, but the knife doesn't stop. From this position, he can tell the slightly oversized, yellow shirt is not paired with shorts.

"I think I like you barefoot in my kitchen," Tony murmurs softly in her ear, and places a kiss just behind it.

Ziva laughs, and her body shifts against his. She lays down the utensil and turns in his arms. "I bet you do."

From this new vantage point, Tony is able to get a better look at the obtrusive yellow shirt. It looks familiar, and as he reads the black block writing he is met with an image of a younger Ziva wearing that same shirt, will undercover as a pregnant housewife.

"I haven't seen that thing in years. I didn't realize you kept it," Tony inquires, his eyes roaming from her chocolate brown eyes down to where the yellow cotton meets the olive skin of her thighs.

Ziva smirks.

"Wait, why are you wearing…," Tony stutters, unceremoniously, not sure where this is all going; but then again, pretty damn sure where this is going.

Pulling at her attire, Ziva smiles sweetly and winks, "I always said I'd look good in it again. Even if there really is a bun in my oven this time."

Tony smiles brightly and cheekily, his green eyes alight with pride and mischief. "Well then, I change my mind. I like you best barefoot AND pregnant in my kitchen."


	74. Never

**A/N**: The feelings from tonight's episode prompted me to finish this. Writing is how I cope.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

_**Tony:**__ Listen, I told the boss that you were going to be a little late._

_**Ziva:**__ Come on Tony, you know how I drive, I'm never late._

_10x7 Shell Shock (Part II)_

**Never**

She never did make it to dinner.

In her absence, they feasted on Ducky's turkey and Abby's green bean casserole along with the other dishes made with a little extra love for the occasion. Laughter bounced off the walls and filled every crevice in Gibbs' small house. Her presence was missed, but not questioned. They shared meaningful glances when Tony announced, with sincerity, that she had somewhere more important she _needed_ to be.

After a few hours of laughter, Tony bid his farewells and reluctantly headed off to his apartment. There was nothing of importance waiting there for him tonight. Only silence and plenty of room to think, to worry about her.

Seeing her in that state of distress when he walked out of the bullpen was enough to break his heart; it was almost enough to make him stay, but he knew it wasn't his place. He assumed he was doing something nice for her, giving her that time with Tali, but the haunted expression on her face, in turn, haunted his thoughts. He knew that look, he saw it everyday on the faces of husbands, wives, and children who have suffered through the loss of a loved one. If he could have one thing in life, it would be to steal that pain away from her.

But through the heartbreak, he'd caught a glimmer of joy break through. He had provided her with something she thought she was going to miss out on, even if it was experienced in a different fashion. And even to see that small glimpse of happiness on her features, as she sat mesmerized by the music, made his heart warm.

Preoccupied by his thoughts, he was running on autopilot. So engrossed with worry, he neglected to look where he was going when he bumped into something warm and familiar. The jolt of impact brought him back to the present, and back to a very-there Ziva just outside his apartment door.

She offered him a small smile. He knows her well enough to know she had been crying, but she had worked her make-up enough to cover the tear-stains. Fidgeting with the bag in her hand, she lifted it up and gestured toward the contents. "I'm sorry I missed dinner. I brought movies."

Her voice held an edge of nervousness, as if she feared his response to her presence And before he can answer her, calm her fears, she whispered, "I just don't want to be alone."

He can be sure his face falls for a moment, because hurt consumes his heart. He hurts for her and everything she's been through. Without a word, he unlocked the door and opens it wide. Placing one hand on the small of her back, he urged her forward though the door, firmly whispering in her ear, "Ziva, you're never alone."


	75. Vacations

**A/N:** I actually wrote this for a friend on Tumblr, but realized I could use it here too! This is also semi-based on the fact that Ziva was in Tony's apartment looking all domestic in Shiva.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or anything related.

* * *

**Tony:** Well hello, little miss sunshine state. And don't you look balmy.

**Ziva:** I do not know what "balmy" means, but I will assume it is not good.

**Tony:** Well, just because I was alone, manning the fort, handling Gibbs solo, while you've been strolling around South Beach dancing to the rhythm of the night. Why would I feel the need to say anything negative? I mean...  
**Ziva: **Because you are you. Besides, I was working the entire time.

**Tony:** Ha.

**Ziva:** Ha, what?

**Tony:** Are those tan lines?  
**Ziva:** Where do you think you're looking?  
**Tony:** Does it even matter?  
**Ziva: W**ell, actually yes, it does. And I can assure you, I do not *have* any tan lines.

**Tony:** So you did lay in the sun.

**Ziva:** Yes I did, actually. This morning before my flight and I came up with something case-related prior to my departure.

**Tony:** Mmm, you smell like ocean and shea butter.

_8x01 Spider and the Fly_

**Vacations**

The door to the apartment is unlocked, and he involuntarily shakes his head at the dangerous habit. She's home alone, he knows that much, and refuses to lock the door despite the crime rate of the streets below.

Her keys are tossed haphazardly on the kitchen counter and her laptop is left open. A parade of pictures flashing across the screen, a few specific ones bringing a welcome smile to his face. Her coat is folded over the back of the couch and her shoes poke nearly from underneath. His heart clenches at the sight, and he's not quite sure he'll ever get over the fact that her stuff in his apartment is commonplace.

In efforts to match her neatness, he folds his own jacket in half placing it over hers and slips his shoes off, gently pushing them father under the couch. Closing the laptop quietly, he pads down the short hallway to the bedroom. The only sound emanating through the apartment is the soft squeak of the floorboards under his socks.

It's oddly quiet, considering she's home by herself. Usually it's an opportunity for her to blast the music and dance around the halls in one of his button down shirts and boxer shorts, Tom Cruise in _Risky Business_ style. He's walked in on her like that once, and he's sure it's quite the habit.

The door to their bedroom is open, and he finds her sitting in the lounge chair that faces the window. She's freshly showered, her wet hair falling in contrast to the white robe that's fastened loosely around her waist. Momentarily lost in a book, she doesn't notice his entrance, and he takes a few moments to watch her in her content state.

After a few moments, he gives into the urge to sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her neck, immersing himself in her warmth.

"You smell like ocean and shea butter," he murmurs, snuggling his face into her neck, inhaling deeply.

She giggles nudging him back, tossing her forgotten book to the side, "Well I can assure you that I have not been vacationing without you."

Tony perks his head up, bright eyes glistening and eyebrows waggling, "Mmm, a vacation sounds nice."


End file.
